I don't want your kiss!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Haruka Nanase is a 17 year old Shinto priest who resides in the seaside town of Iwatobi. Ever since he was young demons have been attracted to him; so he put up wards to protect himself. But when the beautiful Tengu Rin approaches him offering to help him with the deal that he become her mate; What will become of the teenage priest? Female RinxHaru, Fem MakotoxSousuke, HETERO
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank UnicornBellossem for the idea for this fanfic**

 **Her stories are REALLY good and you really should check them out**

 **I'm afraid Rin won't make her appearance till C2 ;)**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru sighed heavily as he awoke from sleep. His body felt heavy again and he felt really, really sick. It seemed yet again some spirits had attached themselves to him. God this was becoming more and more annoying each time despite being used to it by now.

Ever since he was young Haru had been able to see and sense spirits and demons. He became a priest in order to exorcise them and protect people who were susceptible to such energies.

However it came at a price for him mentally and physically. Spirits could become attracted to him and drain his energy; sure once he put on his Shinto beads everything was fine but when he was defenseless like this they could latch on.

Being a priest he had strong spiritual power which did help protect him. But some stronger demonic energy was still able to attach onto him and drain a lot of his energy. This left him weak and prone to ailments from the affects of the demons power that surrounded him; he was only human after all.

He sat up wearily and sighed "Again? Why can't they just leave already?" he muttered crossly. He was sick of feeling like this all the time. Just once he would like to live without feeling like he was being crushed by wicked spirits.

He was going to have to ask Makoto for some more medicinal drinks to up his health. They helped channel his spiritual power and well as up his health. It helped replenish all the energy he lost or used up in daily life.

" _Die! Die!"_ a mocking demonic voice jeered from behind him. God the amount of threats he got were stupid. It like they hadn't realized he didn't care about whatever they said.

" _Hate us; mock us, join us"_ another leered wickedly its voice mocking. To weaker humans they could fall prey to this; but not Haru. But it did make him angry at the things they said.

He slowly got up out of bed wanting them to just leave already. Once he put on his Shinto beads everything would be fine. That would at least create a stronger barrier with his Ki and block them out.

They followed him out of the room as he changed. He could feel their eyes on his back like knives; what was this a free peep show? For all they wanted his energy the lesser spirits could be very perverted. Spying on him like some middle aged perverts on a train.

He growled crossly as he pulled on his priest attire. It had been made for him by his late grandfather the previous priest of this temple. He had been very important to Haru and taught him all about his powers. There wasn't a day that went by that Haru didn't miss him terribly.

He wore a white robe kimono with long sleeves. They had pockets at the edge of the sleeves so he could hide things in them. It came in handy when he was performing an exorcism. Plus if he wanted to hide some fish snacks he could just sneak them up his sleeves.

A blue Haori jacket with red tassels on the hem corner of the sleeves; it also had white flowers on the bottom of the hem. Yes it looked girly to some but he found it elegant and tasteful.

He then pulled on his black and blue pearl prayer beads. He sighed heavily as he felt a blue barrier surround his body. He could feel the heaviness on his body lift and he felt refreshed.

God he hated them so much; draining his energy to the point he felt sick. Benefit to being a sensitive; you could see spirits and protect people. Downside; they could also affect you and drain your energy.

He had been able to see and feel them since he was 10 years old. 8 years on attending high school and he could still see and feel them stronger than ever. He hated how his abilities took a toll on his body but loved how he was able to help others. It was a minor setback to help keep normal people safe from demonic harm and influence.

Not wanting to be further distracted Haru continued dressing by pulling on his light blue hakama pants and white toe socks. His sandals were beside the door so he could get right to his duties. (He was often pleasantly surprised by how comfy his attire was compared to his school uniform; it was so lose and baggy)

Sadly; the demon/spirit world never slept so his duties as a priest were never done. Even if he wasn't always helping other people with their problems; the temple needed cleaning and taking care of. Then he had to count the donations that people left and put it towards helping take care of the temple; the odd few would somtimes leave flowers.

Yes it took a lot out of him and he needed to rest quite a bit due to the strain it put on his body. But it was worth it to help people who needed him; so they would no longer be plagued by evil. Plus this temple had meant so much to his grandfather and the locals; so it felt only right to keep it well cared for and preserved.

His childhood friend Makoto Tachibana was a medicinal healer. Her grandma grew medicinal herbs which she turned into medicine. She didn't have any spiritual powers like Haruka did but she knew a lot about natural remedies. She would use them to make into potions, powders and pills to help with many ailments.

While people often suspected it; their relationship was purely platonic and they were like family to each other. They had grown up together as kids and were very close to one another. Plus Makoto had a thing for her Senpai Sousuke Yamazaki the Kendo captain of their school.

Her grandma had been training her since she was 10 but she didn't officially start until she was 15. During that time she had helped Haruka enhance his healthy by giving him medicine to aid him in his lack of strength. Back then she had made many mistakes and cried; but over time with practice she got better and better.

He didn't know what he would do without her help. If not he would be in a lot worse shape than he was. Since it took an awful lot out of him he was prone to having a weak body and a lot of headaches. But her medicine helped replenish the energy he lost while going about his every day duties as a priest; as of late he had started to drink them like juice pouches.

But without his barriers or beads he could be a lot worse off. He could be scratched, have demonic nightmares, bruises and possession. He was very lucky compared to most who had spirits surrounding them. Plus he had Makoto to help when he was down on energy; so he never had to deal with his problems alone.

Sadly that was not the case for many others. At school many female students asked for help due to spirits become attached to them, demons residing in areas of the school and even possession for the rare unlucky few. They didn't have someone they could tell or rely on because not everyone believed them or laughed at them.

It seemed possession was more common in women than men; because they were more easily influenced in teen years and susceptible to more negative emotions and energy. Those who were bullied by their peers had the higher chance to being possessed because their negative emotions and weakness allured stronger spirits and left them vulnerable.

He didn't envy a single one of those girls or the experiences they had. How scary it must have been to have such scary demonic forces coming after you and you didn't know why. People thought that being unable to tap into the spiritual realm was the best place to be; to be normal and not have to worry about those kind of things.

In fact it just made it 100 times worse; you were open to all sorts of energy and were still able to be influenced by it. However people went years, months and day without even knowing it and had all sorts of weird and scary experiences.

But that was where Haru came in; he helped exorcise the spirits and get rid of any negative spirits. That way they could go about their daily lives and were no longer plagued by the negative influence.

He could help get rid of their unwanted spirits and keep them protected. Yes it took a lot out of him and he was often forced to miss some days off school; but he was able to help other people.

But sometimes he felt angry and resentful to the problems his powers created in his own life; the setbacks that came with being a priest and having to fight demonic spirits and energies. While many may not have thought it; being a priest was not all sunshine and puppy dogs; it came with a lot of setbacks and problems too in his personal life.

Many girls avoided or rejected Haru out of fear that they would become susceptible to spirits themselves. That they would have a boyfriend they needed to look after instead of it being a shared thing. They thought that having to care for a weak boyfriend who was always working was too much hard work; but then most teenage girls were selfish like that.

That the demons would follow them from him or that they would easily be manipulated by them. The other just thought he was weird and avoided him for the sake of a _normal_ relationship. Not having to be around someone who was constantly surrounded by evil spirits who were constantly watching them.

While he was indeed a priest Haru was still a healthy 17 year old male. He still had urges, he still longed for love and to have to do couple things with too. He wasn't exactly a pervert but he got horny and had urges just like everyone else. But because he was a priest he couldn't date anyone because they were all too scared to.

Because of this he had to make do with magazines which he kept in a box under his bed. Yes it was awkward getting into the mood since demons were always watching him. But after putting sutra's on the door they were sealed out and he could soothe his urges in peace and quiet without disturbance.

Sometimes Haru wondered if he would ever meet someone. A girl who would be able to date him and not be effected by the spirits and demons he fought. Who would put up with the setbacks of what his job entailed.

He never asked to be born with his powers nor to entail this lifestyle. But he had duties and they couldn't be neglected even if others didn't like it. But surely someone; somewhere a girl would want to date him; right?


	2. C2: I'm not a pervert

**Ok so a bit of explanation on this chapters to do with demon mythology and mating with humans**

 **When a human and a demon have sex they give birth to a Hanyou; half human and half demon. They are seen as powerful by humans and weak by other demons.** **Thus they are unable to be accepted by either species and seen as an outcast in either world.**

 **Tengu's are a breed of demon half human and half crow; they are known for being quite perverted and lustful with a love for sake. Thus Rin being defensive and Haru being nervous.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru finished sweeping the temple grounds wearily and rested at the shrine. His body felt heavy and weak. The negative spirits and energies were draining his energy and he was becoming weak. While he was still resilient he was starting to feel sick due to too many attaching himself to him.

He often wished he could have a peaceful nights sleep without feeling like his body was heavy. They always seemed to get stronger when he slept because he was at his most vulnerable at that point.

However he was lucky that none of them had attacked him sexually. Girls at his school had been attacked by demons provocatively at night and been very upset and spooked by it.

He leaned against the stairs quietly his chest heaving and his face a little pale. He really wished that somehow he could have a relief from the strain it put his body under. Just once he would like to be able to have a day where he could feel 100 percent without feeling drained of any and all his energy.

Slowly he closed his eyes allowing a cool breeze to dust over him. His breath quick and heavy as he tried to rest himself. He still had loads of chores to do but he needed to take a break or he would pass out. He had too much to do today; so passing out or getting sick was not something he planned on doing.

"Geez; you've been tolerating for a while now haven't you" a female voice said playfully. Why didn't he just take it easy for once instead of always pushing himself with his duties; he was only a human after all.

She could tell the medicine had been giving him an energy boost but it only worked for so long. The negative energy and spirits were growing increasingly and more and more were growing in numbers.

Haru's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He regretted it a little as moving made him feel dizzy with such weak strength. Damn those fucking spirits for messing with him; sometimes he hated having these powers.

The girl tutted crossly "You shouldn't move! Your body will only suffer for it later!" the voice scolded firmly. While she was impressed by his resilience and determination; there was nothing wrong with wanting to recover.

Haru clicked his teeth crossly and stood firm "Show yourself! I know you're a demon!" he retorted crossly. Weak bodied or not he would protect this shrine and the well-being of others no matter what. A weak constitution was nothing if it meant he could keep others safe from evil.

He took his duties as a priest very seriously; the temple couldn't look after himself and demons never rest. He had to keep fighting regardless of his physical and mental state; it was part of his duty.

The female voice laughed playfully as if mocking him. Were they just playing with him to gate a reaction. He wouldn't give up though; he had been training for the past 8 years since he was 10 to face enemies like this.

Suddenly a dark aura appeared in front of him; a giant cloud like smoke that started to form into a body. "You've grown up a lot since then; You've definitely grown stronger since you first came to the temple" the female voice teased.

She could remember when he was still so small; cherub cheeks, big eyes and so quiet always clinging to his grandpa. How fast he had grown up into the young man he was now. Many times had she spied on him while bathing from a tree; yes it was perverted but so what? She appreciated a good thing and he was delicious.

Haru stiffened; how did this demon know about how he came to live at his grandfather's temple since he was young? "Who are you?" Haru asked hesitantly concern in his tone. This demon's aura was much stronger than the lower-class ones clinging to him.

The cloud grew bigger and a playful giggle was heard from within. The cloud pulsed and danced until it formed into the body of a woman. Eventually the cloud erupted into black feathers which exploded into the air shocking Haru.

Before him appeared a very beautiful female demon wearing a long black Kimono with red flowers on the right chest and right side if her kimono. She appeared to be the same age as Haru with reddish maroon eyes that glowed slightly with the colour of blood.

She had large demonic black bird wings growing from her back that reached her knees. However, they were folded up so they didn't get in the way and were kept tidy. Haru couldn't help but stare at them; they were so clean and shiny. She obviously took good care of them and kept them in good form.

Her hair was very short and kept in a pixie cut so it would keep out of her way. It was maroon coloured like her eyes and she had chin length bangs with one strand tucked behind her ear. While he wasn't usually into short haired girls he had to admit it suited her very well; it made her look very mature and incredibly sexy in his eyes.

In height, she was about 5'6" compared to Haru; he was 4 inches taller than at about 5'9". However, he found her shortness to be quite cute in his opinion; it made girls more adorable. There really was nothing cuter than a short girl when she was mad; you couldn't help but be torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to hug them.

Her body was well proportioned as expected of a demon. They were more beautiful than humans which allowed them to seduce and allure humans into their grasp. She had a nice curved waist making her a size 10 in human body size which made her average in weight. She had long legs and slender arms with some pretty sharp fingernails.

She had a very healthy pair of breasts which were about 32 inches and a D cup. Her body and appearance were complimented greatly by her kimono. They made her look very womanly and sexy; which he could appreciate. Part of him wanted to grope them and cup them in his hands to see what they felt like; but he would never admit that.

The girl smiled at him sweetly her eyes shining playfully "My name is Rin; I'm a Tengu whose lived at this temple for many years" she explained casually. She had been here since the last priest; however back then she had been only a child. This mean she had grown up around Haru but he never would have known that as she kept herself hidden.

Haru blinked in awe; she had lived here for a long time? Did that mean she had known him since he was a kid? It felt a little weird knowing she had been watching him all this time and he never knew. It made him feel a little bit violated; knowing his privacy had been invaded by a demon.

"I watched you when you were little; kids used to pick on you because of your ability to see ghosts, demons and spirits" Rin revealed bluntly. She had always felt bad for the poor boy; having kids of both genders pick on him for having a power they didn't understand.

That was usually the case when kids like him were born. Amongst the human race there were mutants with special genes who had abilities most didn't. Due to this they were outcasts and hated and/or feared. After all people tended to ignore the strange or unusual; if not that they called them freaks.

Sensitives had the ability to see spirits, apparitions and demons. They could communicate with them but were also weak to their attacks. Haru was born under this category making him a target for skeptical humans and demons. She could only imagine how scared he had been as a child enduring all this for so long by himself.

Empaths had the ability to feel and be effected by the energy and emotions of others. They were in danger due to the fact they could feel what others felt; which made it worse when it came to spirits. They couldn't physically see their attackers; but they could feel them making it even scarier not being able to see their attacker.

He had cried a lot as a child and spent many days being isolated because the other kids were too scared to play with him. Thus she had used her magic to comfort him by making birds play with him. It had warmed her heart to see his sad little face light up as he fed the birds and petted them under the chin affectionately.

Haru's eyes widened in shock and awe; she really had been watching him for a long time. However, it made him wonder what kind of things she had seen over the years. I mean he had been prepubescent during that time.

He covered his body protectively now a little worried if she was also a peeping tom. I mean she was a demon and Tengu were known for their love of sake and sex. So he wasn't going to trust her so easily.

Rin saw his hesitation and concern; she knew the rumours and stories about her type being drunkards and perverted. The history behind her species were very colourful and had some very shady pasts. It was not something of her demon nature that she was too proud of and it actually brought her deep shame.

While it was not exactly a lie; she tended to prefer drinking booze when it came to celebrations instead of all the time. She did get embarrassed about other Tengu who had a drunken scene when under the influence. Hell she had even had to fight a few of her kind off from trying to get with her; she was one of the prettiest girls in her clan after all.

As for sex, she was open about her sexual interests and kinks; every living creature took part in such acts. Be they homosexual or heterosexual all living beings took part in sex be it for pleasure or pro-creation of their species. It was natural and she saw no reason to be ashamed of it; which is why she found prudes to be so amusing.

She hummed sarcastically "While I understand your concern; I'm not one to have sex with a human or demon without consent" Rin explained coldly. The fact that Haru thought such things about her hurt her deeply. Did he really think all demons to be wicked evil beings who enjoyed hurting and tormenting the feelings of others?

She was aware of rape and molestation amongst the human realm and demon realm. It was not something she enjoyed to know about or see whether it be accidental or something she was forced to overhear. The screams she had heard over her life brought chills down her spine and had forced herself to block them out when the enemy had been too powerful.

Hell one time she had even killed a human male who mistook her for a human when she was younger. She had been in her preteens by human standard when an older teenage human male tried to attack her. When he hadn't stopped she had killed him via stabbing him in the chest with her claws. He had bled to death and she escaped but she hadn't wanted to kill him; she had just been protecting herself.

Demons since long ago had mated with humans be they male or female for the sake of spreading their genes. It was a cycle with both negative and positive traits littered through history in both human life and demon life. There was some demons like her who preferred consent and to procreate with humans with a sense of trust. Afterwards depending on the gender; the female demon would leave with her baby and then give birth raising them amongst the clan.

The males would watch over their mate during pregnancy so no other demon or human would threaten the fetus. Once the child was born they would collect the child from their mate and take them back to their clan to be raised. Most demons would treat the child like shit and torment it; however elder demons and a few rare others would accept the child into their clan.

However, some of the rare few would live alongside their mate with their child. But this was very unlikely as it only happened with a small amount of demons. But those demons were seen as weak by their own kind. However humans saw that demon as either a beast who possessed the mother but the rare few accepted them for taking responsibility.

Haru hesitated then slowly lowered his guard. While she was a demon he could see the genuine look in her eye when she said it; she wasn't lying to him. That brought him a sense of relief towards her nature. Knowing she was not just a wicked beast like in the stories made him believe not all demons were evil like he had been raised to believe by religious nuts.

Rin smiled gratefully at his sense of trust of her. She was glad to see that despite his isolation by other kids he had grown up to be decent human being. If he suspected her of such things she would be deeply hurt. The one person she didn't want to hate her was Haru; since she had known him since he was a child.

Haru pouted crossly "While I am a priest; I was taught not to judge others before understanding them" he retorted stubbornly. He wouldn't be a good human if he constantly thought negative things about people. You never should judge a book by its cover as the saying went.

Rin laughed in amusement; he really was cute. The small boy had certainly become a man and she liked what she saw. She wasn't ashamed to admit she would love to keep his best warm at night. Be he the dominant or she the submissive; or her the dominant and he the submissive; she didn't mind taking turns as long as she could taste him.

"As thanks I might as well help you out" she said mischievously. The last thing she wanted was him passing out due to being drained of his Ki. She would wait a while before she bedded him but kissing was not out of the question. That would allow her to mark him as her own at least; so other demons would stay away from him.

"Eh?" Haru questioned curiously. He wasn't sick he just needed rest; he would be ok after some medicine from Makoto. However he had a feeling that Rin had something different in mind. There was a twinkle in her eye that he knew meant trouble which he didn't like.

Rin approached him quietly her eyes gleaming with a red aura. She couldn't wait to taste his lips; she could smell how sweet he was from here. All demons had the ability to sense and smell a person's aura and true nature. Haru smelled sweet and delicious; he was pure through and through making him very tasty.

It was nice to know he was such a good person unlike so many others in the human world who were corrupt and greedy. She cupped her hands over his soft cheeks gazing deeply into his blue eyes hungrily. His shyness made him even cuter and made this even better.

"I've been waiting for this day since you were young" Rin sighed dreamily. She had waited for years till the boy became a man; now she didn't have to wait anymore. She could finally have a taste of the person she had longed for. It had been 8 years after all; she had been WAY more than patient for someone of her breed who were known for their sexual promiscuity.

"Wait what?!..." Haru cried suddenly but was cut off by Rin's lips pressing against him passionately. She was really soft and smaller than him; but she pulled on his robe so he came down to her level. She pulled his lips into an intense kiss knocking him for a loop and taking him off guard. He had heard about girls doing such things but only in manga.

Haru felt his cheeks redden and heat up with embarrassment. His first kiss from a girl; something he had been waiting for since was young. Was now being stolen by a Tengu who had just admitted to being his childhood guardian? He didn't know if this was a sin or a gift from Kami!

What the hell was going on? This didn't make any sense! What was even happening? His mind was going blank and he couldn't think; this felt so good but at the same time this was a demon! This was so wrong! But it felt so right; so good.

He closed his eyes anxiously trying to think; but he was losing to desire. He had longed to be affectionate or intimate with a girl but they all avoided or rejected him. And now he was being kissed by a very attractive Tengu!


	3. C3: Trust in me Rin

**Before Rin came to be at Haru's side she lived with her grandfather and was trained to protect the temple. She was very pretty and admired by others; but some took advantage of that and tried their luck *Hint hint***

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru's face flushed with embarrassment as Rin kissed his passionately her eyes closed and enjoying the sensations of kissing their lips remained locked Haru felt a flow of energy come into his body. It felt like waves flowing through him like water; not painful just somehow relaxing and soothing as if floating above the ocean.

The weakness he had felt earlier began to disappear and he felt stronger and less weak. He was starting to feel like himself again and less drained of energy. His body tingled as if he had feathers dusting over his skin. He had never expected a kiss to feel so good; but he was sure it didn't come with the feeling of energy flowing through you.

Eventually he lifted his arms to grip Rin's shoulders and push her away from him. She looked pretty unhappy about it while he just blushed uncomfortably at the loss of his first kiss to a demon. On top of that what had she just transferred to his body? She better not be up to anything weird like trying to hypnotize him or something.

Rin pouted crossly "You could have let me enjoy it a little longer" she huffed in annoyance. She had been waiting a very long time to give her first kiss to Haru and now he was rejecting her? Why couldn't he just shut up and let her enjoy it? She had dreamed of this moment most of her life and now it was happening; so why was he pushing her away like this?

Haru frowned shyly his cheeks heated "W…. Why did you kiss me?" he stammered firmly trying to sound annoyed. That was his first kiss and he had wanted it to be with a girl he liked. He barely even knew Rin yet here she was throwing herself at him with a sudden kiss; none of the girls he knew acted like this. They were usually all shy and stayed in groups.

Rin folded her arms still annoyed "You feel better, now right?" she retorted sternly. She had not only refilled his energy but given him her first kiss; why wasn't he more grateful? She didn't give her Ki to just anyone; if anyone in her clan knew about this they would get seriously pissed off at her for giving her energy to a human.

While her kind had learned to coexist with humans quite a few other Tengu hated humans and saw them as weak and feeble creatures. Loving to torment them and treat them like shit; knowing she had given her power to a human would get him in serious trouble. But no matter what she would protect Haru from such things.

Haru blinked and remembered how he felt a flow of energy fill his body like water when they kissed "W…What did you do?" he asked hesitantly. Had she used some form of spell on him? He knew demons were capable of magic and such things; however he had never experienced such a thing before himself.

Rin looked away quietly "I transferred some of my Ki to you; it should help you last longer when performing your duties" she explained shyly. He could at least be somewhat grateful for what she had done. There were a lot of male demons who had longed for her to kiss them; but she had saved it for him and just helped him regain strength he had lost.

Her Ki was far stronger than his as a priest and would also help scare of demons. However, it had the effect of an energy drink and would last at least 2 hours at most. So, at some point she would have to refill it. However he would be ok and that was the main thing; he wouldn't be as affected by the spirits anymore.

Haru's eyes widened in surprise; she had given her Ki to help him stand against the demons draining him? But why would she do such a thing even if she was his guardian? She wasn't obligated in any way to have to help him; they were in truth strangers and knew nothing about each other after all.

"I…. that is…. thank you" he thanked her gratefully. She didn't have to help him but she did out of her own free will; I guess she wasn't evil like he thought. It seemed not all demons were cruel beings. He had been taught all wrong about demons; not all were as cruel or evil as his grandfather had said.

Rin softened but still looked shy "Better appreciate it; that was something important I gave you" she replied awkwardly. He was the first guy she had ever kissed since she had been saving it for him until he got old enough. A girls first kiss was something special; so he could at least act happy about it.

Haru raised an eyebrow until he realized Rin was saying that was her first kiss. He blushed harder and touched his own lips; but it was his first kiss too! How was he supposed to react? He didn't know what to say or how to feel; it had happened so suddenly that he had no time to understand.

Rin saw his expression and raised an eyebrow "Got a problem with that?" she retorted crossly. What would be rather it be a cute human girl instead? Ungrateful bastard. She may have been a demon but she still had emotions and feelings like he did. She wasn't heartless like other demons; there were some good natured demons amongst the cruel ones.

Haru shook his head and then looked at her still blushing "I…. that was my first too…" he explained shyly. He hadn't hated it; he had just been surprised and a little shocked by it. He had never expected his first kiss to be from a demon; especially not one as cute as her. But he would be ok, now right? He didn't have to worry about the spirits anymore.

Rin looked at him in surprise then smiled shyly "I'm glad" she said gently. She had always hoped to be Haru's first since back then; now she had finally gotten her wish. She was glad he had just been embarrassed instead of mad. If he had hated or rejected her it would have hurt way too much; she couldn't bare such a thing happening.

Haru returned her smile kindly "So…do you have anywhere to go?" he asked curiously. She probably resided in a clan nearby his temple if she had been watching over it for so long. He knew that Tengu's and demons tended to live in packs or groups for safety and due to tradition; it was very rare that one would leave their own kind and go astray.

Rin hesitated then shook her head "I've lived here all my life; I've been watching over this temple since I was small. I took over the duty from my grandfather when he died" she explained. It was a very important role she had been given and she took it very seriously; not abusing her position in any way or form.

Her grandfather had died at the ripe age of 4,000 years of age; after all demons lived a lot longer than humans did. They could live for centuries compared to humans; however, her age was still the same as Haru. However her internal body clock and lifeline were a lot longer than his; so thing would be different as they got older.

Haru was touched by this; she like himself had taken on their duty from someone they loved dearly. It was a fate and duty they shared and obviously took very seriously; which is something he could appreciate. In the past people had called him weird or a loner unable to understand him; but now he had finally found someone.

He held out his hand to her kindly and smiled at her "Then why don't you live with me? We can guard it together" he suggested kindly. He could help her restore his energy and she would have somewhere to live. It wouldn't be easy as he was used to living alone; but it would be nice to have someone to spend time with.

Rin went quiet then blushed furiously "WHAT?! But I…." she cried loudly her face flushed red with embarrassment. Just what the hell was he thinking? She may have kissed him but she was not easy! She wanted to help him but she wasn't suddenly going to do what he said just because of that.

Haru blinked curiously "You want to live outside in the cold and rain?" he asked curiously. It was autumn so the weather and temperature had dropped a few weeks ago making it significantly colder. Did she plan on sitting out here and getting sick out of her own stubbornness?

Rin clicked her teeth crossly "Of course not stupid! I just meant…." She trailed off shyly. He was a teenage guy after all; hormones and all that would be a problem. The last thing she needed was him getting all horny and trying to get fresh with her. While she did like him, she wasn't exactly going to let him at her day one.

Haru raised his eyebrow and folded his arms crossly. Now it was his turn to be annoyed at her assumption of him; what did she take him for? Some kind of pervert? That was rich considering she had been watching him since he was a kid.

Rin knew she sounded rude saying this; but in the past male humans and demons attacked her at will. Trying to force her into such acts when she was as young as 13 and even as she reached puberty. Being more beautiful than humans often put her in danger of attacks; it did come with a price after all that was not very kind.

Luckily she had managed to fight them off and got to the point she was so strong she could beat them. However before then she had come close to many scary situations that had caused her fear. As she had grown stronger she had gotten revenge on all the men who had tried such actions towards her in the past.

Her eyes became pained as she said these things; she knew Haru wasn't that type of guy and never would be; but the scars and memories she had would never completely go away. The tears and fear she had felt when she was young still lingered at the back of her mind like a dark cloud; always there but more often that not gone.

Haru became concerned; she truly looked pained and scared right now. It couldn't be men…. men had tried to do such a thing in the past?! "Rin…" he said guiltily. He had no idea she had been so through something like that. How old had she been when it happened? God, he felt sick at the thought.

Rin smiled at him weakly "Its ok; I mean they never managed to and it was always just molestation and assault but…" she trailed of shakily. But the memories of their hands on her; touching her and trying to do such things; they would never truly fade.

She had wanted her first to be Haru and only Haru ever since she first caught sight of him as a child. She had been saving herself for him all this time and didn't want anyone else. Though many had confessed or lusted after her; she kept rejecting them because her heart yearned for Haru. Now that he was old enough she had come back to him to stand by his side.

Haru felt both rage and sadness fill his heart; this demon who had loved him all this time and given him her first kiss had dealt with such a thing? He wanted to kill those men for trying to force her like that. What kind of sick depraved asshole saw someone younger than them and decided it would be ok to attack?

He gripped his fists and approached Rin who stiffened; he would never hurt her like those other guys would. He would protect her from harm and they would protect the shrine together. She would never be alone again because he would be with her and make sure she was kept safe from harm.

He pulled her face close to him holding both her hands on his cheeks. He stared into her red eyes with his own ocean blue ones; they were gentle, loving and kind compared to her somewhat afraid ones. He made her pain go away; he made the memories fade into a distant dream long lost to the wind.

"Rin I _promise_ you I am _nothing_ like those men. I won't _ever_ do something like that to you. We'll guard this temple together and you can help me deal with the spirits" Haru reassured her firmly his tone gentle. He would show he wasn't like those men no matter how long it took.

He didn't know Rin well enough to do such a thing but over time if they grew closer and trusted each other enough he wouldn't deny her. But for now, he would simply look after her and she him; but behind closed doors personal time was not off the cards.

They still had needs and desires so they could shut themselves off in a private room and relieve themselves. However, they would have to leave a warning on the door to know if they were up to such a thing. It would help avoid any embarrassing situation in the upcoming future and annoying arguments about the subject.

He found no pleasure or interest in taking a woman against her will by force. Only cowards and wicked people did such a thing; people like that deserved to suffer for all eternity for such a thing. They were truly the scum of the earth and the most hated form of human being to ever exist.

Rin touched one of his hands affectionately not looking away "I know; I can see it in your eyes. You're not like them Haru; you never were and never will be" she said solemnly. She knew he wasn't like them; his heart was pure as was his intentions towards her. He would never hurt her like they had tried to.

Haru smiled "I'm glad you trust me" he said relieved. He would try and heal the wounds in her heart; though it would not be easy. But they had time and he was a patient guy after all; he would always be here to listen.

Rin pouted "Have more faith in me yeah?" she scolded crossly. But the pain in her voice as gone and more teasing. It wasn't going to be easy living with a Tengu and the spirits and entities at the temple. But Haru would cope somehow; he had come this far after all.


	4. C4: Fated person

**Hello! I really wanna apologize for how long it took me to update with this new chapter**

 **I've been busy writing new works and getting information on those characters for future fanfics**

 **This chapter takes place as a flashback of Rin's childhood and how she fell for Haru (she is about 10 and Haru is about 9)**

 **Fluff ensues so warning...the feels with hit you hard**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _Rin sat on the roof of the temple quietly hidden by the barrier she used to hide her form and Ki. This way she could watch Haru go about his business without being caught. On top of that she could protect herself from any potential threats that other rogue demons may cause to her or the temple._

 _I mean despite the fact it was her duty to protect and prevent harm befalling the temple and its owners; she still felt like she was a stalker or something despite that not being the case. But that didn't stop her self consciousness and conscience from kicking in every now and again and causing her to question herself._

 _She did watch him every other day and had lived at the temple all her life. But it's not like she followed him everywhere; she only ever stayed at the temple grounds and never left. She would be lying if she didn't get bored and play pranks on people to keep herself entertained sometimes._

 _Her grandfather was out having a meeting with the elder Tengu leaving her in charge of the temple. They were having a discussion about the current affairs of human and demon cohabitation._ _Making sure the demon realm and the human realm remained balanced; that the respect between both species remained intact and their duties were performed diligently and correctly._

 _However, they were also having a discussion about upcoming festivals and events going on in their village but also in the human world. As demons, they had many celebrations held in their honour or that they loved to attend._

 _Despite their stereotype for being drunkard and perverted demons; not all Tengu were like this. While there were known people like this in her village; a large portion were not like this. Mainly the kinds of Tengu who lived this life were the teens or slackers who tended to cause more problems and act rebelliously; who had no desire to work._

 _Many could be very wise and battle orientated; working as guardians or protectors of their village. Involving themselves in paperwork and protecting humans while also keeping their clan safe. They had the welfare and safety of their families and friends on their shoulders at all times which was very stressful indeed._

 _Making sure they had enough to eat, there were no damages to their village and that sickness remained at a minimal level. That their villagers remained healthy and safe; living a happy life._

 _On top of that there was the discussion of pairing younger Tengu with their future husbands; some were chosen at adolescence but didn't marry until they were 16. Because of rare attacks or battles; they lost numbers every now and again meaning they had to repopulate in large numbers every now and again._

 _However, most times they were chosen in their teen years to marry a demon of age whom seemed suitable for them. Arranged marriages were not uncommon in their culture after all._ _That did not mean though all demons went by such a thing; many waited to find their fated person before marrying. Waiting to find someone they liked before they chose to marry._

 _Rin was now sat on the temple roof watching the cherry blossoms fall. Though it seemed silly it truly made her happy and content inside. Allowing her to relax from such stressful duties for a while. forget all the stresses of life and simply pass the time by watching something as simple as nature unfurl in front of her eyes._

 _They looked like snow falling; small pink petals that reminded her of snow gently falling and covering the ground in the winter. But they were less cold and didn't melt when you touched them. Instead they simply laid on the floor eventually fading or drying out but causing their perfume to stain the floor for the following months._

 _Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted the boy she had been admiring for some time. Since living here with her grandfather she had taken the hobby of spying on him now and again._

 _Not that she ever did anything to him; she would just admire him from afar and keep him safe from harm. I mean as the granddaughter of the guardian of this temple; it was her duty to keep the shrine owner safe._

 _Haru was kneeling in front of a golden Buddha statue outside the temple. He was located before the wooden steps and in front of the paved walkway. He was placed on a giant marble podium that was about the same height as a person of 5'7" in height._

 _As far as she knew the statue had been there for generations; since her grandfather was young, his grandfather, her great grandfather. However she was the first female to take the duty as her family had given birth to males previously._

 _He was made of gold and was sitting making his usual hand gesture and his other hand placed on his lap. He also had prayer beads around his neck placed there by Haru's grandpa. He was well cleaned and polished and some visitors to the temple sometimes placed flowers around his neck but very rarely._

 _Haru and his grandfather took great care of the temple and were sure to show nothing but respect to Rin and her grandfather. They even left offerings of food or flowers sometimes to say thank you. One time she had been given the great delight of rice balls and chocolate mochi as an offering for all they had done._

 _Rin gazed fondly at him as she watched Haru praying before Buddha. He had such a peaceful yet concentrated expression on his face; so, at one with himself._ _Her eyes became fond as she looked upon the dark-haired male; he had such beautiful eyelashes. So long and slick; fluttering upon his cheeks when he prayed._

 _Though she didn't see them very often; he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were blue as the ocean and shone like the sun hitting the ocean; every time she saw them she felt herself being drawn to them. Piercing and intense; able to see into her soul stripping her of her barriers._

 _His hair was the colour of the night sky or as black as the parchment ink her grandfather used. Not that she hated it; she thought his hair colour was far prettier than her magenta locks. His long bangs tumbling in front of his face when he looked down or as thinking; giving him a mysterious look._

 _Not that she hated her own hair colour of course, far from it in fact; but she had to admit his hair was far prettier than hers was. So, slick and silky; giving him an elegant and powerful look that suited him given he was a future priest._

 _She felt her cheeks heat as she admired his beauty; for a human, he certainly was a stunning creature. She never grew tired of looking upon him or watching over him from afar. She quite literally watched him all day and it filled her heart with so much content and joy._

" _Rin-Chan; I'm back" an elderly voice said kindly. He could sense no danger or problematic demons around meaning she had performed her duties well. For someone so young Rin's demonic Ki was truly powerful._

 _He could only imagine how strong and efficient she would become as she grew older and honed in her powers. Her parents had truly created a capable and powerful child. He would feel nothing but relief when she eventually took over his role when he would one day pass on into the nirvana._

 _Rin stiffened in shock at the sudden arrival her wings surrounding her protectively. Given how she had been so lost to watching Haru her body couldn't help but act in such a way; it was basic instinct as a demon to defend herself from danger._

 _Her grandpa chuckled fondly; at least she was alert and on guard meaning she was still aware of her surroundings. But just what had caught her attention?_ " _I see you are distracted Rin; usually you would have sensed me coming before I would land" he teased affectionately._

 _He already knew before she told him; he was old indeed but he was by no means naïve. He had only grown wiser with age and knew exactly what lingered in the young Tengu's mind._

 _She was 10 years old after all; it was normal at her age to show slight interest in someone of the opposite gender. All kids had some form of crush on someone their age at any given point in their childhood; it was a sign of development and growing up._

 _Rin's cheeks heated the colour of a pomegranate and she averted her gaze becoming quiet. Her grandpa wasn't aware of her crush on Haru as she had kept it to herself._ _Not that she was ashamed of her love for Haru; but she knew that other people her age would tease her for liking a boy as she had the infamous nature of being a tomboy._

 _Her grandpa moved closer to Rin's sitting position and caught sight of Haru praying in front of the temple. As he recalled that boy was the grandson of the temple's priest._ _He smiled fondly a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes; so, it seemed Rin was rather fond of the boy who would one day take over as the temple's protector._

 _Every day she would watch him from afar and use her abilities to keep him safe from harm. Making sure that he remained alive or avoided any potential dangers that could cause him to suffer. Without a doubt if anyone touched a hair on that boys head Rin would see to it they would not go unharmed._

 _It seemed during her stay with him Rin had become very fond of the human boy. Not that he minded; all children developed a crush on someone at her age and he supported it. As her grandpa he only ever wanted what was best for her and would only make sure she grew up to be a decent, moral and wise young demon._

 _Rin spent all her time training, concentrating her ki via meditation or studying to become the next guardian of the temple. She very rarely did little else and it took over most of her free time. She never played with other kids as they were all back home and tended to isolate herself from others._

 _To see Rin so interested in a boy to the fact she took a break from her duties was rather cute. It was good to know she was still a girl despite her expectation and duties placed upon her._ _However, compared to most innocent admirable crushes; Rin was truly taken with this boy to the point he took over most of her thought process as shown when he arrived._

" _Do you desire that boy as your mate Rin?" he asked curiously his tone stern. He would be lying if he admitted he wasn't surprised she met her fated person so young. But then again_ _, love was different for everyone; you found your fated person at different ages. But the red string of fate indeed tied these two together as one._

 _Rin's blush increased causing small puff of steam to erupt from the young girl's head. However, she nodded quietly confirming her grandfather's suspicions. Given he knew her so well she didn't have to speak for him to know his suspicions were indeed correct._

 _There was just something about Haru; he drew her in like a moth to a flame. He made her heart flutter and cause her to develop butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about him._

" _I…. I do Grandpa; I…. I like him…. I like him very much" she stammered shyly. She had never felt so strongly for a person before; he was all she could think about lately. He was inside her head, her heart and her dreams; invading the very depths of her soul with his presence._

 _Her grandfather chuckled in amusement and reached out a hand to ruffle Rin's head affectionately. His little granddaughter was growing up so fast already._ _But he knew Rin; she took everything seriously and was not the type to develop a brief interest in anyone. Her emotions ran deep; wild and passionate like a storm._

 _He could see it too; the red string connected to their pinkies that connected them as one. As each other's future partners forever binding them as one. The string that connected your hearts as one meaning you were meant for each other._

 _He then knelt down to look at his granddaughter while also watching over Haru quietly. "If so Rin then you must protect him; mark him as yours and keep him safe. If you do not make sure he is marked by you another female may claim him" he warned._

 _Given his stunning appearance despite being a child; Haru would indeed cause other girls his age to crush on him. To prevent her fated mate being taken away; Rin would have to chase them off and keep him safe._

 _Given how one was a powerful Tengu and the other would grow to be a powerful priest; a combination of their genes would not only create a deadly future heir but also some very adorable grand-babies. Though people may tell him otherwise his gut told him that those babies would be nothing but adorable._

 _He mentally sobbed at the mental image of some cute grand-babies; a girl looking like Haru but having Rin's eyes, or a boy having Rin's hair and Haru's eyes. God he couldn't handle how cute that would be._

 _Rin panicked at the idea of someone else taking Haru; she couldn't imagine seeing another girl holding his hand or spending time with him._ _Sure, they had never spoken or never met in person; but she knew everything about Haru. I mean in some term they had grown up around each other due to their duties._

" _I…. I will grandpa! B… But I…. I can't…. I mean…. I'm not ready to say it yet" Rin explained shyly. She didn't have the courage to approach Haru yet and tell him she loved him._

 _Her grandpa sighed heavily and muttered "Young love" under his breath. It truly was a beautiful thing and Rin had fallen hard for this boy. It was confusing and your emotions had no control; causing you to act irrationally. But it was still one of the strongest emotions known to man and demon._

 _However, he could only hope he lived long enough to see if they ended up together; or at the very least birth him some great grandchildren. I mean he was getting on in years and wanted to see his beloved grandchild have her own family one day._


	5. C5: Childhood friends

**Finally Makoto is introduced (Yaaay)**

 **Sorry for the long update as I have been had a busy weekend. I had work on the Saturday; a gig on the Sunday and signing up for more courses this week. (Phew)**

 **I hope you like the new chapter and please review**

 **Warning slight fluff (yes I will be writing SouMako moments in the future)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru sat beside the temple weakly; yet again he felt drained because of the demons using his powers. Usually he would have Rin help fill him with energy but she was out doing shopping. Since she would be living with him and was a spirit of the shrine; he had at least asked she help with chores. Today she had been sent to get food so they would have enough for two people.

However, she was taking longer than usual today. He wondered if it was because she couldn't find what she was looking for or being harassed by human males. While she was more than capable of looking after herself; she was very physically appealing.

Haru growled as he peered at the ominous faces of demons leering at him. Enjoying the fact that they were weakening him by feeding off his power. He closed his eyes trying to preserve what little strength he had left. He never even heard the footsteps approaching him until they made themselves known.

"Haru? Is it that bad today" a worried voice said. She had come here as fast as she could but the train had been very full today. Luckily, she hadn't been molested which she was grateful for. But she always worried it would be a risk; because of this she never really enjoyed trains.

Haru looked up weakly to see his best friend Makoto Tachibana standing beside him. They had known each other since they were kids and used to play together a lot. She had looked out for him all her life until she felt he was old enough to do so himself.

Makoto had a curvy figure and a rather sizable bust making her popular with the boys in her year. She had big green eyes and olive coloured hair that reached above her shoulders in a straight bob with a bang swept over her left eye. Makoto had never liked having long hair as she found it too troublesome to deal with.

She was one of the prettiest girls in her year (By her school's standards) and ran a medicinal shop with her grandparents. They grew all their own herbs in their garden and they had taught her since she was young. She helped cultivate their herb garden and even suggested new ones they could try selling.

Despite rumours going around their school; Makoto was simply platonically friends with Haru. She had known him since she was young and could see him as nothing more than a brotherly figure. The whole idea of the two of them being anything else made them cringe at the thought; it was just too awkward.

However, many people seemed to argue otherwise and would get interrogate them about this. It was fair to say this caused minor problems in both their lives but they usually just ignored it. Knowing that their opinion was far more important than what anyone else thought.

Makoto currently had a crush on the Kendo captain Sousuke Yamazaki. Like Haru he had blue eyes and dark hair; only his eyes were more turquoise than Haru's sky blue ones. He was broader and taller; but a gentle giant. The reason Makoto liked him was because he respected her and was polite; unlike most guys who only leered at her.

Haru had seen them interact a few times and had to admit they looked good together. Sousuke also tended to worry about Makoto and babied her a little; compared to the other way around. She had someone to take care of her for a change since she did so much for other people.

Haru could only moan weakly in response; he didn't even have the strength to get up. Without Rin to keep them at bay or the physical or mentalstrength to use a ward he was unable to move.

"I'll go brew some tea right away. Sorry grandma didn't have any tonics ready today" she apologized hurrying towards the direction of the kitchen. Usually her grandmother would have made some tonic for Haru as a pick me up. But today she only had ground leaves that could be made into tea.

She didn't have any pills either but she could make some in his kitchen. God, she felt so bad for taking so long to get to Haru's place; he looked terrible. How long had he been sat there trying to preserve his energy?

Haru simply nodded and Makoto went inside to make tea almost falling over. He was grateful to have her as a friend; it was times like these he had a backup solution when Rin was gone.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Rin flew over the rooftops quickly her black wings spread through the sky blocking the sun from her eyes. She knew that her power would have worn off and Haru would be weak again. It had been at least on hour since she left and her spell would have worn off. God only knows what state Haru would be in right now. He would look like death and surely be keeled over panting breathlessly.

She held the 2 bags beneath her tightly making sure none of the food fell out. She had worked hard to find everything on the list and had no patience to go back. Plus he wouldn't be happy if she dropped anything.

Haru needed her and she could sense how weak he was already. He was in danger and she didn't like it; what if the demons tried to hurt him? The very idea made her blood run hot her eyes glow red with anger. In his weakened state, he couldn't fight back. What if a demon tried to kill him or worse even possess him? While Haru had a strong will; in his state, he was weak to influence.

" _Hold on Haru; I'm coming"_ she said mentally. She had been worried about leaving him alone but he promised he could look after himself for an hour. But that didn't stop her from worrying about him.

 _ **Back at temple**_

Makoto sat beside Haru as he sipped the medicinal tea. He sighed pleasantly as he felt his energy levels slowly begin to rise. The effect of the demons getting weaker and weaker. He would last a while before he needed another pick me up from Rin. Not as long as being given her energy mind you; but it would do for now.

Desperate times called for desperate measures and besides he had managed on his own before this. And considering how he had no idea where Rin was; the medicine would have to do. He could only pray he lasted longer than usual this time or he would be in trouble.

Makoto sighed in relief as she saw the colour come back to his cheeks. She really worried about Haru sometimes. He lived up here all alone and he worked so hard. He knew this place had been important to his grandfather; but she worried Haru pushed himself way too much.

She really hoped to find an alternative to these short-lasting herbs. It worked mind you but only for a limited amount of time. She had a right mind to move in and look after him but she knew Haru would not allow it. Saying how she did enough for him as it was; needing to look after herself too.

"Sorry…." Haru muttered quietly. He had never asked to be born with these powers and they were a bother. But he enjoyed keeping people safe and the spiritual world balanced. He would never feel as at home and he did here at the temple; it was where he belonged after all.

Makoto blinked in surprise at his unexpected response. what was Haru apologizing for? He couldn't help it! He couldn't control the outcome of being a Shinto priest with such strong powers. So why on earth was he saying such things? She was doing this because he was her best friend.

Haru saw the confused look on her face and bowed his head in a shameful manner "You always take such good care of me. But you barely have time for yourself outside school and training" he explained. He could imagine her getting home and collapsing on her bed in exhaustion from how much she packed into her day.

He was surprised Makoto even had time to court her high school crush. She spent so much time caring for him he wondered if she ever made a move on him. Hell if she didn't he may have to interfere in her love life; as long as she had her own happiness too.

Makoto was stunned by Haru's concern for her and smiled "You silly. Of course, I do; I'm just better at multitasking than you" she teased. It was a proven fact that women could multitask better than men could. While men could only do one or two things at once; women could do at least three tasks at once.

Because of this she could easily balance her social life and personal life. She was more than capable of handling herself and Haru without any problems. So he didn't need to worry too much; she was tougher than she let on. Deep down she was a tough little cookie indeed.

Unlike Sousuke's other fangirls she was never in his face all the time; she simply watched from the sidelines. She was supportive and gave him his personal space but made herself known. She left him small energy drinks made of herbs in his locker for after training to help give him energy. She even said good morning to him every day giving him her sweetest smile that would make his heart flutter.

Her methods were subtle but effective; which was always the best course of action. Her "notice me senpai" methods were working well. Because of what she did Sousuke had become more aware of her presence.

He caught sight of her watching him train from the side-lines and would nod and smile at her. He even thanked her for the energy drinks and asked for them more often. Compared to all the other girls who would talk to him he called her by her name instead of her surname like the other girls.

Haru hummed thoughtfully but was still worried. But he didn't argue as he knew it would only make Makoto worry about him even more. She was such a kind and motherly person; there was no doubt that she would make an amazing mother one day. Her future husband and kids would be truly spoiled.

He wondered how she would act when she met Rin in person. Since his childhood, Makoto was the only girl he knew and never really spent time with anyone else. So she was out of the loop on any of his past female admirers or relationships.

He had always spent a lot of time training and studying; never having much time for anything else. Because of this he never really socialized much and only had a few friends. But he never was one for large groups of people anyway as they just wore him out.

"Haru?!" an impatient yet slightly hurt voice called out. After worrying her head off; she had found him with some unfamiliar woman. Since when had he been so popular with the opposite sex? Were there any other girls she should know about?

She was very pretty and had the same chest size as her (36); just double D instead of single. Despite only being a human she was built very well but oozed sex appeal which frustrated her. It made her a little mad at how cute she was in fact.

Rin had never seen this girl back when she was a child and Haru had never so much as mentioned her. She had lived here her whole life and yet had never once seen this girl around the shrine once. Even her scent was unfamiliar to her which worried her even more.

Makoto looked up in surprise to see a girl around their age wearing a dark blue shirt with "Milk" on the chest in white letters. She was also wearing a pair of black sports shorts. Which was far more revealing that what she would wear outside; but to each their own.

She had a paler yet smoother skin complexion to the two of them; and radiated with sex appeal. She had short magenta hair cropped into a pixie cut with long cut bangs in front of her face. Despite her tomboyish appearance and attire; Makoto had to admit this girl was a looker. But she wondered how she had never seen her around before and how she knew Haru.

"Rin" Haru said in surprise with a hint of relief in his tone. He was glad she was back but wondered why she looked so worried. While he was still awkward about kissing her he was more than used to it by now.

Makoto looked at Haru in confusion then at this newcomer he had called Rin. She knew something was going on between them but had no idea of what to say. I mean she hadn't been here in a while. Since she always gave Haru medicine that would last him a good month before he needed more. She never really came to the shrine much; she mainly saw him at school.

She could sense something was going on between these two and she was out of the loop. In all honesty, she was starting to feel like a 3rd wheel. But as Haru's friend she needed to make sure he was ok. While she would never interfere with his relationships; she had to make sure the girl was worthy of him.

"Um…. Haru? Who is this girl?" Makoto asked curiously. Haru had never acted as the type who was interested in relationships so she was rather surprised. But she was happy he had a woman in his life and didn't spend all his time on his own.

Rin growled at her familiarity and mentally yelled _"That's my question girly"_ in an angry tone. Why was she so familiar with Haru anyway? Just how the hell did they know each other?

Haru blinked and then recalled these two had never met before. I mean he hadn't known Rin before this but since they were living together Makoto would be seeing her a lot. So he might as well get it over with to prevent any misunderstandings.

"This is Makoto Tachibana. She attends the same school as me; her grandparents run a medicine shop where Makoto is training to become a medicinal healer" he explained. It was a basic detail that would do for now; whatever else Rin wanted to know she could ask Makoto herself. It was the polite thing to do after all.

Makoto smiled politely at the Magenta haired teen "Nice to meet you Rin. You don't have to worry; me and Haru are platonically friends. We've known each other since we were kids" she explained.

Rin felt a sense of relief knowing that the two were only friends. But she was a little jealous of Haru being friends with such a pretty girl she never knew about. She shifted awkwardly looking away "S...Same here" she said quietly feeling bad for suspecting her.

Makoto then got up and dusted herself off to prevent any marks "Well I can see you two have things to do. The medicine is in the kitchen in the usual cupboard. See you around" she said politely.

She then made her way towards the steps and nodded politely at Rin. She seemed like a nice girl but she would be lying if she wasn't a little afraid of her. The whole time she had been sitting next to Haru, the girl had been glaring daggers at her. Like an animal warding off a rival from stealing their mate; rather scary.

After Makoto had left the stairs and her scent had weakened; Rin frowned at Haru crossly. Why had he never mentioned her before? Why did he need medicine? Just what was he keeping from her that she didn't know about?

Haru saw her expression and frowned defensively. Why was she so mad at him? He had been using the medicine long before she came into his life. She had no right to be angry at him for using what was available to him.

"Why do you need medicine? Are you sick?" Rin asked sharply her tone worried. She could sense when something changed about his aura; yet he seemed healthy apart from his lacking in energy. Unless he was trying to hold himself together to not worry her but was going to collapse any second.

Haru blinked in surprise at her response and shook his head "Not that I recall" he replied dryly. He was perfectly healthy; just drained from the demons attached to him. I mean he was touched by her concern for him; but he really was ok.

Rin growled and stamped her foot "Don't lie to me Haru! Why do you need medicine if you're not sick!" she snapped angrily. What secrets was he hiding from her? Why did he need that girl to bring him medicine if he was getting energy from her?

Haru sighed heavily; she was obviously jumping the gun way too much. It was just better if he told her instead of giving her hints. It wasn't really helping and she was just getting more upset the longer he left it.

"Like I said Makoto is training to be a medicinal healer. Before you showed up she would give me herbal remedies to boost my energy" he explained. Though Makoto still had a ways to go before she was a professional; she was improving in leaps and bounds as days passed.

It worked better when he was younger as the demons hadn't been as intense back then. But as he got older they came in stronger swarms and he was unable to ward them off as easily. It took a lot more energy and the medicine only worked for so long. Because of this he was relieved to have Rin in his life to help him out.

Rin gave a look of relief but was still somewhat worried "How long have you needed it?" she asked curiously. I mean Haru had lived here his whole life and been training since he was 7. That would take a hell of a lot of strain on his body leaving him feeling like he had been carrying a weight on his back constantly until he adjusted.

Haru finished the last of his tea in one gulp and swirled the tea leaves at the bottom in playful manner "Since I was a kid. Back then the demonic effect was weaker though" he explained. As time had gone by he had become better as resisting their effect but he was still human so he needed to rest every now and again too.

Rin was stunned her eyes wide with shock. She had never known Haru had suffered with this power for so long. All the time she had watched over him she had no idea he was suffering so much. She was glad that girl had been helping Haru. Without her help or knowledge of medicine, Haru may have been bedridden or killed by the amount of energy the demonic spirits had been taking from him.

She bowed her head awkwardly; she had just made a scene and been rude to that girl without meaning to. The next time they met she would have to apologize for her behaviour towards her. "I'm sorry…. I…I had no idea. I just…I mean…. you never said anything" Rin said apologetically. She had gotten her feathers ruffled for nothing. God she felt like an idiot for acting like such a child in front of his friend.

Haru saw her expression and smiled to himself in amusement. It seemed that she had felt jealous over Makoto being around him though there was really no need to be. But he had to admit that it was pretty cute to see her so flustered.

"No, you had every right to be upset. I never told you to begin with so you were just worried" he confessed. Communication was the key to any relationship and he had been lacking for this part so he was to blame.

Rin blinked and was surprised to see Haru agreeing with her. But she was glad he was ok and had recovered thanks to the medicine. "How long does it last?" she asked curiously. If he had used it for this long it had to do some good, right? Otherwise why would he take it?

Haru hummed swirling his cup around as he wracked his brain "At least 30-40 minutes" he said thoughtfully. Yes, not long but it got him by and he took the pill form wherever he went just in case.

Rin looked stunned to hear this but it was to be expected. Medicinal herbs were usually used for ailments and not for energy uses. But at least he was getting help for when she wasn't around to restore his energy.

Haru got up slowly and stretched then took one of the bags from her quietly "But that's why you're here right?" he said kindly. He would be relying on her more often from now on.

Rin felt her cheeks heat up but remained composed despite screaming on the inside. How was it Haru was capable of saying normal stuff and making it sound mushy? It should be a crime to be capable of being so charming. "Come on I'm hungry" she muttered crossly storming towards the house. How come she was embarrassed this time and he was being the cool one? She would have to get him back for this eventually.


	6. C6: I want to be only yours

**Sorry for not updating in a while**

 **I've been away and its been an emotional month for me. However, I hope you like the newest chapter**

 **I hope to try write in SouMako later on**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Rin sat by the temple growling under her breath, her wings spread out and ruffled with anger. Her eyes gleaming a menacing red and a dark aura swirling around her like a cloud of smoke. She had no idea that Haru had such a pretty female friend, let alone one who would know him so well.

She thought that given how Haru spent so much time alone as a child that he would be a loner. That other kids would be scared of him because of his unique and unusual gift into the spiritual and paranormal realm. But the fact he had a friend all this time without her knowing made her jealous.

She wondered what other secrets Haru was keeping that she didn't know about. The very idea made her skin crawl and her chest tighten at the possibility of a love rival. What did he have a porn stash hidden somewhere in his room too?. He better not, what if they were cuter than her?

For most of her young life she had watched over Haru and protected this shrine since she was a young girl. Protecting this place from danger and keeping an eye on the inhabitants who lived there. So how was it she had never seen Makoto before this day? She would have remembered such a person.

She had seen every human that came here, watching them as they came and went. But Haru had been the most frequent since he lived here. But never had she seen Makoto before? She was a very pretty girl too, with those large breasts of hers, that silky olive green hair, big green eyes and ample curves. She was pretty enough to give Rin a run for her money.

She never thought there would be a day that she would be threatened by another woman. A human no less, demons were born with unnatural beauty to allure prey and potential mates. There was no way any human could compare to them in terms of physical appearance, that was what made them so deadly aside from their powers.

To boot, Rin had always been a looker by her clan's standards, what with her soft maroon hair and shiny maroon eyes. A lot of men in her clan falling for her at first sight but of course she rejected them all in favour of her feelings for Haru. But as human women went, Makoto was definitely a looker.

With a body like that she would have no trouble seducing him. What with that somewhat innocent personality of hers, she was a walking trap. Thinking this only made her feel worse. She curled up into a ball and gripped her knees tightly. Vowing that she would never give up Haru and he was hers, that she had known him just as long as Makoto had (even if it was in secret).

Haru peered over at her as he swept the temple grounds and sighed. When was she going to get over this? She had been sitting there in a huff since Makoto left and it was really getting old now. Makoto had been raised alongside him since they were kids. She was like a little sister to him so the idea of even dating her felt wrong, she was more like family to him.

He didn't hate the fact that Rin was jealous, in fact he loved it. After Makoto had left earlier to go home he had even teased her a little for a reaction which he found amusing. But you'd think after a while the words would sink in and she would go back to being herself. But nope, she had sat there since Makoto had left.

Though Haru was generally a patient person, he was getting pretty tired of Rin acting like this. She was acting like a child who didn't get the cookie after dinner which was honestly very annoying. You'd think she would have some faith in his words and believe what he said.

Besides, Makoto babied him to the point she was more like family than a love interest. His parents had died when he was very young so he had lived here alone with his grandpa. She had helped him get back on his feet and they had trained together. Their relationship was solely platonic and always would be. So, Rin had nothing to worry about here.

So, she could stop sulking and come help him out or do something proactive. He didn't know how she could just sit there while he continued to push himself by doing chores all morning. Since she was giving him energy but doing little else, she could at least work her keep a little aside from that one trip to the store.

"She's not my girlfriend. Makoto has been my friend since we were kids, so you can stop sulking anytime now Rin" Haru explained wearily. Though he had to admit, seeing Rin so bothered by another girl was really cute. But he would prefer it if she was just honest about how she felt instead of being so moody with him all the time.

Rin stiffened and turned to peer at him pouting slightly "I'm not sulking" she retorted defiantly. She had a strong feeling that Haru was making fun of her right now and she hated it. Couldn't he see she was upset about the fact there was another girl other than her that was important to him. She wanted to be the only woman in his life that he trusted or cared for.

Haru nodded but didn't believe her, it was written all over her face "Uh huh sure" he replied bluntly. Though he didn't really physically show his emotions much, Haru was anything but an idiot that was for sure. Despite her cocky nature when they first met, it seemed Rin was very much the Tsundere.

From the way, she had acted when they first met to how she acted upon meeting Makoto. It wasn't hard to figure out, given how dishonest she could be about her feelings. But he found that adorable. To know she cared about him so much that she was flustered about him being close to another woman, that was every guys dream.

Rin huffed and turned away again, though she was relieved to know Makoto wasn't a threat. She was still hurt to know that Haru had relied on someone else before her. She had watched over him and this temple for most of her life. So of course, she would be upset to know that Haru had relied on someone else in order to get better.

Haru could only stare at her, she looked too cute right now and it was killing him. She was blatantly jealous but she was too stubborn to even admit that to herself. But she really had nothing to worry about here. Besides, he never really had an interest in relationships anyway. Most of his childhood and preteens were spent training to worry about a lover.

Sighing to himself he rested the broom against something and approached her. They needed to end this now or it would just become bothersome for him later on in the long run. He didn't want her to continue feeling miserable like this because of a misunderstanding, he enjoyed her company too much.

He then approached her quietly and wrapped his arms around her causing Rin to jolt. Burying his nose into her shoulder, breathing in her natural musk that lingered on her skin. She smelled sweet and smoky, like fresh flowers and a bonfire during the summer time.

Rin growled at the unwanted contact "Oi! Your touching a god here, get off!" She snapped defiantly. She wouldn't forgive him that easily for not telling her about another woman in his life. Why would Haru keep such a thing from her? I mean she lived here and she had a crush on him since they were kids. Sure, he didn't know about her before now but she still felt betrayed.

"No. Your upset and I'm making you feel better" Haru replied sternly. He wanted her to know she was the only one, that he didn't want another girl only Rin. She had every right to be jealous but she really had nothing to worry about. So until she calmed down he would continue hugging her.

Rin's eyes widened at his perceptiveness and she clicked her teeth. He read her so well it hurt, but she would never admit she was jealous to him. He would just make fun of her for it later on. She had always been an emotional person ever since she was young, but more often that not it acted as her Achilles heel than a blessing.

Instead she simply sighed in defeat and let him hug her. Besides, having his arms around her like this felt really nice. She felt safe and care for, like nothing else would happen or mattered. She couldn't help but act like an idiot, because she loved him so much. Nobody in love ever acted rationally because they cared for that person so much it hurt them.

She then gripped Haru's arms tightly as he hugged her, she was still mad at him but her temper had lessened. But that didn't mean she wouldn't give him a warning about upsetting her again. "You better be telling the truth, or I'll make you pay" she grumbled.

Haru smiled to himself and nodded, glad to know she had finally calmed down and forgiven him instead of continuing to sulk. "I know" he replied playfully. She may have been a powerful demon, but to him it was like dealing with a cute little teddy bear.

* * *

Makoto made her way back to the temple with a large bag swung over her shoulder. She hoped Haru wouldn't mind as she knew she was intervening doing this of her own choice without asking him, but she couldn't help but be compelled to help out since he mostly did everything by himself.

He had been working and living at this temple since he was a kid, born and raised in this place then later trained by his late grandpa. But she had never known him to take time off, but then again, the job of a priest was never done. Someone always needed help and evil would always exist in the world.

While his duty would be tiring, and exhausting for Haru, he truly enjoyed it and paid off in the end. Keeping people safe from evil or mischievous spirits and demons was always a rewarding job. "I hope they fit, I'm a bit bigger than her" she thought anxiously. She was often self-conscious about her breasts as people stared or made fun of her because of them.

Despite what people may think, having large breasts was not fun for the owner. Aside from unwanted stares and attention, back pain was also a large problem for her too. The medicine she made for Haru had also helped her over the years and eventually she found a concoction that was tolerable to consume and helped her a lot.

Eventually she reached the top of the stairs to find nobody there. She wondered if Haru was taking a nap or bath, he did tend to get worn out easily because of his powers mind you. Before he became more tolerable and used medicine, there were days Haru would pass out completely and spend an entire day in bed recovering. His body weak from lack of energy.

But over time and thanks to her medicine, he was able to get better but it didn't completely get rid of the problem. Training his spiritual powers to become more resilient to the effect his powers had on the effects of spirits and demons. However, as he got older the effects got weaker and he struggled even more to keep up his strength.

However, since that girl Rin had come to stay with him he seemed healthier and happier which she was relieved to see. But, she needed Haru to be there to see her try them on in case to see if he approved with them. She needed to make sure they suited her or weren't too big as Rin may be too shy to say so.

She then made her way to the house quietly, looking around and wondering if he was out. "Haru? Are you home? It's me" she replied shyly. She really hoped she wasn't being a bother. However, she was met with a rather abrupt and unfriendly voice that did not belong to Haru. Unsurprisingly when they spoke up she jumped a little at their voice given the tone.

"He doesn't need medicine. He's got me for that" a voice replied sternly. She was making sure that he didn't get too worn out from using his powers. Plus, she was an endless source of energy for him. So Makoto could stop showing up when she wasn't needed and just go back to doing whatever she did in her own little life.

Makoto was rather taken aback by this and saw Rin standing there with an annoyed look. Wearing the same Milk T-shirt and black shorts from before, standing there with her arms folded. She would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't somewhat intimidated by the tomboyish looking female standing before her right now.

She had a really powerful aura coming from her that almost had the same level as a deity or god. Makoto swore she even saw a red gleam coming from the maroon orbs that were Rin's eyes, but how was that possible. She got this almost inhuman demonic vibe from Rin but she had no idea of how that was even possible, given she looked as human as herself.

She then blinked shaking the thoughts from her mind and blushed awkwardly "N… No, it's not medicine. These are for you" she replied shyly. She had already made sure that Haru got enough medicine for the time being. So she wouldn't need to make a visit like that for some time, so this would be the last time in a while she would visit till then.

Rin softened but still kept her arms folded and suspicious and way of the other girl. Wondering if she secretly had hidden motives of any kind, she wasn't by any means an idiot after all. She had her kimono, shorts and shirt so why would she need other clothes, especially from this other girl.

Makoto blushed and bowed her head, she knew how odd this looked but she meant well. "It… it gets cold around here in the autumn and winter. Plus, it isn't a good idea to wear the same thing all the time" she said shyly. She knew how strange this looked and she was coming across as rude, showing up uninvited. But she was really just trying to be nice, since she was always one to help others in need.

"Makoto?" Haru said in a surprised tone upon seeing his friend. Wasn't she supposed to be training with her grandmother today? What on earth was she doing here with such a heavy bag? Had she really come all the way here carrying that by herself? Why hadn't she brought a friend or just brought two bags instead of one to make it lighter?

Makoto softened and cheered up noticeably upon seeing the darker male. Relieved at the tension in the air being lessened by his purification powers. "Haru! My grandmother told me to give you these. They don't fit me anymore and I think Rin may suit them" she explained. She had worn them in middle school when her breasts were significantly smaller. However, in high school puberty had gone into full swing and given her busty mounds.

She had never given away the clothes and just packed them away. They had been sitting around in boxes for years as her mother had meant to give them away but never did. It seemed now that Haru had a girl living with him, she may as well give them to someone who needed them. They would at least be going to some good use by doing so.

Haru visibly cheered up and took the bag from her hands, peering inside at all the colourful new least now he could save money on buying Rin clothes and spend it on buying food and underwear for her. There were even pyjama's in here which would help when Rin would go to bed.

As always, Makoto was well prepared and eager to help. Even if that person was someone she had met a short time ago, she was just that kind of girl with a big heart. How Rin could feel so antagonistic towards her despite her being genuinely kind confused him. But then again all women were different so he couldn't really blame her.

Rin peered inside too, there were dresses, skirts and even more shorts. All sorts of clothes she had never been able to wear growing up. In all honesty, it made her a little excited. She had never been able to wear such things growing up, to be given such a gift by someone she had just met made her feel very happy. But also, a little guilty at being so rude to her.

Haru then turned to Makoto gratefully, she did so much but asked for nothing in return. Now if only she would get a boyfriend to spoil with her kindness already, it would be a nice change to babying him so much. Or maybe he would spoil her instead which would be a great change since Makoto was a very giving person.

"Do you want some tea? You came all the way here" Haru offered kindly handing the bag to Rin. She must have been thirsty from the long journey it took to get to the temple and all. Plus, he kind of wanted Rin and Makoto to get to know each other, he would rather they be friends instead of Rin feeling she was an enemy.

Makoto smiled "I'm afraid I can't stay, Grandma just told me to drop them off. I have to go grocery shopping for them too and they'll be worried if I'm too late home" she explained. She had so much to do and promised her grandmother she wouldn't be home too late. She still had lots of training to do and was learning about new herbs today too.

Haru nodded and bowed, to which Rin hesitantly did so too. Despite the fact, she was wary of Makoto, she was none the less grateful for her present of the new clothes she had brought. After she was gone, Haru leaned up again and turned to Rin. He had seen the suspicion on her face when Makoto came and then softened when she received the clothes.

Was she really that jealous over a childhood friend? How many times did he have to explain to her that they were just friends? He would have appreciated some trust here. However, at least now she had more clothes to wear around the house. Not that he didn't like her milk shirt and shorts, but she couldn't wear that one outfit all the time.

"You wanna try these on?" he asked casually. She may as well, then they could see which ones would suit her best out of the bunch, the rest leftover could go to those in need or charity. Besides, he would be lying if he didn't secretly want to see Rin wearing normal clothes. It would be a lot more useful for her to blend in when he asked her to do chores too.

Rin frowned and peered at him suspiciously but took the bag. She would try them on but at a cost, she wasn't an idiot after all "You better not peek, you got that?" she growled. She may have liked Haru, but she was not tolerable towards perverts or peeping toms. She never let anyone see her up close unless they were in a committed relationship.

Haru frowned, he really didn't understand her. First, she was jealous over Makoto and even willing to challenge her. Now she was telling him not to peek at her while changing. He really didn't understand her, but Tsundere's were complicated like that. Stubborn as hell, but deep down they really cared. But he would enjoy cracking her shell to find the sweet girl underneath.


	7. C7: Autumn arrives

**Holy shit, yes this is really happening people. The moment you have been waiting for, I hope your body is ready**

 **After not updating in forever, I am finally giving you the new chapter you have been waiting for**

 **I apologize for making you wait so long, I've been very busy with things in my personal life**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Haru stood outside sweeping the leaves from the temple grounds. Humming to himself as he went about his business. It was not autumn once more, meaning the weather was colder and leaves were falling all around the area. Filling the grounds with bright colour and needing to be cleaned before they blocked all the gutters.

The leaves changing to many stunning colours, from brown, to red to yellow and sometimes a mixture. As the trees prepared for winter as they left summer far behind them once more. Making them realize that the year was almost at an end and they needed to prepare before the new year came around once more, bringing new things.

Though he liked to admire the changing seasons and traditions that came with it. That did not necessarily mean that he became lazier by any means whatsoever. In fact, it was the opposite. He would always be busy no matter what time of year it was, the same with business people and office workers, he still had plenty to do.

Even in the colder months he had to take care of the temple, the working man never slept after all. Keeping it clean and making sure the wooden structures were not affected by the cold weather too badly. A priest's duty was not just to fight spirits and protect people, but to care for the temple too. These grounds were part of his family and had generations worth of history behind it.

His grandfather had loved this temple, having many happy memories behind it. Teaching Haruka all about it growing up. Even teaching him about the temple on the main grounds. Making sure he knew of its significance, making sure it was never neglected and what the consequences of these actions would lead to.

So, he took his duties as a priest seriously, carrying his grandfather's memory in his heart. Never neglecting or half assing his duties, making sure to perform to the best of his abilities even when doing chores. Because it was colder, he tended to wear a scarf as well as his Haori jacket. Despite appearances, the garbs for priests was not very thick material to wear. In fact, it could be very thin and was very baggy too, allowing cold air in.

He sighed heavily, watching his breath appear in the air and slowly dissipate before him. Though it was simply condensation, it was truly a fascinating process to watch. Science was truly an amazing thing. The smallest things could cause humans to react with wonder and awe at simply seeing their breath in the air. Truly, his species were filled with so much curiosity indeed.

Forever growing and learning, wanting to spread their wings and discover all they could about the world around them. Still retaining a childish innocence about them even as their bodies grew. The human race was forever trying to understand the world they lived in more and more as each day passed. Eager to unravel its mysteries.

As the weather got colder people started to get into hibernation mode. They dressed in thicker clothing and tended to stay inside a lot as the weather took a lot of energy out of them. But as a priest, no matter what the weather or what problems came his way. His duty was to protect this shrine and the citizens from harm. Protecting them from demonic influence.

However, his peaceful silence would soon come to an end as a familiar maroon haired Tengu would come to check up on him. Somewhat unfazed by him being supposedly busy. But then again, she had always been the type of girl to speak her mind, very in touch with her emotions. But that wasn't such a bad trait to own.

"Geez, do you ever stop working? You stay out here too long and you'll get sick" a female voice said from behind in an annoyed tone. He was human at the end of the day and needed rest. Even he had a limit to how much his body could take before it started to affect him in negative ways, but he didn't seem to understand that.

While she was glad he took his duties seriously as one should, he had been working nonstop for days. He knew more jobs piled up during winter, but that did not mean he shouldn't rest. Working non stop like this would only affect him negatively and she wasn't going to stand by while he wore himself out like this.

Haru turned behind him curiously to see Rin. Now that is was colder she had reverted to wearing her kimono more often. But thanks to Makoto, she now had winter wear as well. She had been kind enough to give the Tengu clothes that no longer fitted her. Meaning Rin could disguise herself to look like a normal girl when she went about the town performing chores.

Her cheeks were red from the cold and she often wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly rubbing them up and down to create friction. However, her tolerance to cold weather was far stronger than his was. Though her kimono was beautiful, the material was not very thick but it still kept her semi warm at least.

Haru sighed "I have to take care of the temple. During the colder months, some of the structure really suffers" he explained calmly. Just because it was getting cold didn't mean he had to slack off. Until all his chores were done he would continue working and relax later. Since Rin was a guardian over this temple, he thought she would understand his actions. But instead she had remained inside today.

Rin frowned at his reply, and here she was called stubborn. If Haru pushed himself anymore he would undoubtedly end up needing to have his energy restored. But then it would be his own fault. Should such a thing happen, she would simply tease him for being so foolish while nursing him back to full health again.

He may complain about her methods, but she was not as lazy as he made her out to be. Her home village was very much used to the cold, but that did not mean they did not take care of their health. Her village was hardworking indeed, but they urged one another not to push themselves or get over their heads about something.

She then approached Haru sternly, causing him to flinch. Though she was indeed a Tsundere, Rin was far more powerful than she appeared, Tengu being on the higher up list of demons. She then gripped his face with her hands, cupping his cold cheeks tightly. Her Maroon eyes piercing his shiny blue orbs, a silent message being shared between the two teens.

Rin then sighed heavily, closing her eyes and bowing her head briefly. She then looked up at him with an unimpressed expression "Your cheeks are like ice Haru" she scolded. He had done enough for today, he needed to come inside before he caught his death of cold. He needed to learn to take care of himself and not just worry about his duties.

Haru frowned, was she really treating him like a child? He was in high school for crying out loud. He didn't need her talking down to her, he was capable of looking after himself. He had made it this far before she had made herself known to him, he could look after himself just fine when she wasn't around too.

But he knew if he argued, this would simply lead to her sulking and getting upset. She would not leave but she would hide for a long time until he apologized to her for being so clueless. So he gave in and agreed with her knowing it would make her happy and relieve her concerns if he did as he was told.

Rin then released her hands and took the broom from Haru to which he became annoyed. She wasn't about to boss him around, he could do what he wanted. She did not control him. But that did not mean she would not step in when needed be. To guide Haru when necessary, to help him see things from another point of view than he could not.

Rin moved the broom from his reach "Haru, I know you care about the temple. But you have to keep up your strength during the autumn. Do you want to get sick?" she explained. She had seen him work himself to the bone as a child, red faced and heavy breathing. It had worried her to see him do such a thing, only glad his grandpa had cared for him.

He wouldn't be able to protect himself from spirits or demons if he got sick. Sure, she could boost his energy with a kiss, but she would not be able to remove the fever or sickness. Leaving her to protect him and the shrine on her own until Haru would recover. He needed to consider how neglecting himself would affect the temple and those around him.

Haru blushed, was she worried about him? He then realized how he hadn't noticed how cold it was getting. He had been concentrating so much he just blocked out the temperature. He had just been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he had simply been unaware of the world around him unaware of how it affected his body.

Now that he was more aware, he felt an unconscious shiver run through him. Suddenly aware of how cold it actually was and how thin his clothing was compared to the cold. His hands were paler than normal and felt rather stiff from gripping onto the broom for so long. Pins and needles he believed it was called.

He then gave her an apologetic look, feeling bad for getting annoyed at her "I'm sorry Rin, I just get so caught up in my work" he explained. Being a priest, you had little to think about other than your job. It was your sacred duty. It was a relief to have her around to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble.

Rin softened but a small smile spread across her face "I just made some tea, go in and warm up. I'll put the broom away then I'll make some lunch" she said warmly. At least he was listening to her now. That took a great weight off her shoulders compared to when they had first met, he had been a lot more stubborn.

* * *

Haru sighed as he felt the tea slip down his throat, his body warming from the inside. His lips no longer feeling as cold as they had when he was outside sweeping up. His hands being warmed by the cup he held in his hands. Though he took pride in his abilities as a priest, there was something comforting about relaxing. Knowing that all of your actions went to a good cause and you could rest well.

Rin had changed into some of the clothing she had received from Makoto. Honestly, he would be lying if he didn't think she looked adorable. It did compliment her figure nicely. Though he did love the kimono she wore as a demon, he found her human clothing to be very attractive too, enjoying seeing the style change.

She was wearing a jumper with long sleeves, except it was one of those open slit chest jumpers. So, where the breast area started, there was a small slit flashing Rin's cleavage. She was also wearing some jeans, seeing as it had gotten colder shorts were no longer an option. She couldn't exactly wear a kimono all the time after all, it wasn't always appropriate.

She needed comfier attire to go out and do activities in. Such as the shopping or helping around the house. Though she wore a Kimono in her demon form, in her human disguise she wore casual clothes to fit in. So that nobody would suspect her, I mean a girl wearing a kimono constantly did give off a few ideas in ones head.

She currently had one arm rested on the table while the other was raised up and her hand cupped against her cheek. Resting and leaning against the table with a cup of tea beside her. She was lost in thought, her maroon eyes semi glazed over as she dazed off into daydreams. Though she was probably unaware she looked very alluring to him right now. A tempting individual.

Her dark lashes tickling her cheeks, those soft rosy cheeks and pretty lips. Her shiny Maroon eyes and silky maroon hair. She was a beautiful girl even if she was a demon disguising as a human. Just looking at her awoke feelings in Haru he had never felt around a girl before, but he enjoyed these feelings. They brought him such joy.

Rin saw him staring and frowned, he was acting odd today even for him. Constantly in a state of daze, was he sick or possibly overworked. She wouldn't be surprised either way. However, she felt a sense of awkward discomfort from his staring. Though she had watched him as a child, she had done other things. It was only when she spotted him did she gaze from afar.

"What? Your eyes broken or something?" she replied. The gaze he gave her almost felt heated, causing her to feel embarrassed. But why? There was nothing wrong with her clothes. They had been a gift from Makoto and she had graciously taken them as an offering. Though she ones that did not fit her had been sent away to charity for the less fortunate.

Haru blinked then raised his cup before taking a sip, not once averting eye contact with her. "I like your outfit" he replied casually. It very much suited her, he wouldn't mind if she wore such clothes more often. Though he was a priest, he was also a teenage male. He had feelings and urges the same as everyone else. Rin had a very seductive body and this outfit only amplified that.

Rin blinked then realized he was peeking at her breasts, but part of her understood. He probably didn't see many girls when working here. Considering he lived alone. The guy would get awfully lonely and pent up, hell she wondered if he even took part in such an activity. He was a priest after all, probably seeing it as impure.

So, she would let it slide, I mean she had thought many crude and perverse thoughts about him before too. It was nothing to be ashamed of, that's the sort of thing two people did when they loved each other. Admiring the body of the one you loved was not something anyone should ever feel ashamed of, or be made to feel that sort of way.

"Looking is free, touching is gonna cost you" she replied casually. She wasn't one to give herself freely. She would only bed with someone, should they love her whole-heartedly. Though she had feelings for Haru and had done since she was young, she didn't know if he felt the same way. Thus, she would not give herself to him unless she was fully sure of this.

Haru frowned "I am not so depraved that I would grope you. I am simply admiring your form as a woman" he explained sharply. Why did she have to make him out to be such a pervert? Everyone stole a peek at the body of the person they were attracted to, it went down to basic human instinct. The desire to reproduce and mate with your chosen partner.

Rin blinked, almost amused "You could just say you aren't a pervert and would never force yourself on me. You don't have to use the posh mannerisms when speaking Y'know" she explained casually. Though she found it cute that he did. She just hoped that one day he would become comfortable enough that he would speak to her in a more laid back manner.

Haru blushed, though that sounded tempting it wouldn't be polite. Though she kissed him to restore his energy, they were not in an intimate relationship with one another. For now, their relationship was very much a Shikigami and priest relationship. She gave him energy to fight, they worked as a team and protected the temple. Purely business.

Rin sighed, she then leaned forward and unknowingly pressed her bosom on the table. The manner of her seduction was unintentional yet subtly effective, giving Haru mixed feelings. How could she not see the effect she had on him? Yes, he had feelings for her, but what they were was uncertain. I mean for now, they could be simply put down to puberty.

"We have any food in?" Rin asked. It was getting to lunch time, but she didn't fancy hotpot or instant noodles as tasty as they were. Because Makoto was busy at the shop with medicine, she couldn't bring food. Around this time of year, the medicine shop was booming, people needing health ailments. Colds and fevers ran rampant this time of year, so medicine was in high demand.

Haru blinked then shook his head, now that he recalled they hadn't gone food shopping in a long time. But it would give him something to do aside from priest work. He had just been so busy around the temple he had rather forgotten that shopping for food was also a necessity, I mean he used to live here alone after all.

Rin then blinked and got to her feet, she had nothing else to do so she may as well help him. Plus, it would give them some bonding time after what felt like forever anyway. She began to look around for the boots Makoto had given her, Haru had spare coats so she could use his anyway. He would complain but deep down he wouldn't mind.

Haru blinked "Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Last time he checked she didn't have anything to do, the temple was safe and the barrier was still in check. He had never really left the temple unattended before, even Makoto used to look after it sometimes when she had the time. But did not do so as much anymore.

Rin blinked then looked almost annoyed "Is it so bad I want to come along? I have better thing to do then watch the leaves fall" she replied defensively. Is it so bad that she wanted to spend time with him? Did he find her to be a bother? Just because she cared about him? way to show some gratitude towards her.

Haru blinked, he was simply worried about the well being of the temple and leaving it unattended. Oh well, it would be ok for an hour or so he supposed, but no longer than that. He then relented and got to his feet, they had shopping to do and putting it off would do no good. So, he would let her come along if it made her happy to do so.

* * *

Haru and Rin walked along the streets quietly together side by side. A red scarf wrapped around her neck and wearing a duffel coat that Makoto had bought her. She was wearing a content smile with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Watching the leaves as they changed colour and fell from the trees all around them once more.

Autumn was a truly magical time of year, the times changed and the weather changed. Humans went into their primal roots and began to forage for the winter months. It was a truly fascinating process to behold, showing their willpower to survive any situation and adapt to new surroundings. No wonder they were at the top of the food chain.

Haru saw her expression and honestly was rather amazed by it. The way her eyes lit up and a truly happy smile came across her face. He had never seen her like this before. "You really like the seasons, don't you?" he asked casually. He recalled as a child he had loved the winter. He and Makoto used to make snowmen together and drink hot cocoa as the snow fell.

Rin hummed and smiled, a shy blush coming across her face "I know it's stupid, it just makes me so happy. Watching the world change as new seasons come and go. Showing how humans adapt to the new seasons" she explained. She used to enjoy them all the time with her grandfather before he had passed away. Sitting on his lap and enjoying watching the leaves fall.

Haru blinked, he could somewhat understand from a demon point of view how amazing it would be. To humans, the seasons brought out different feelings inside of them too. Around this time, he would burn leaves in a pile and bake sweet potatoes inside. Picking and roasting chestnuts on a fire, or even watching the moon at one of the festivals.

He then smiled "It's not stupid, it's something you love after all right?" he said. These things made Rin happy, so why should she not celebrate them in her own way? It was not a bad thing. Besides, seeing her wear such an expression made her look rather cute, it was rare he ever saw her genuinely smile from her heart like this.

Rin blushed, compared to Haru who would usually get annoyed at her. He seemed almost mature in this moment, cool even. Her heart starting to flutter from just being around him. She then smiled and tucked her face into her scarf shyly. A warm fuzzy feeling spreading in her chest. The love she carried for Haru only growing stronger as time went on.

* * *

Haru wondered around the shop for ingredients for meals during the autumn. It was getting colder so there were certain foods they could no longer eat anymore. Though he enjoyed cold food and other such foods of the summer, to eat it in winter would not always go well. Due to keeping up your body temperature and caring for your body.

A hotpot sounded delicious, full of noodles, mushrooms and meat. It would keep them warm as it got colder outside. Filling their bellies and keeping them heated while the temperature dropped. Grilling things would still be appropriate and their breakfasts would not change. But for some reason he felt like curry would be also appropriate. The heat would help in cold weather.

"Haru! Haru look what I found!" Rin cried eagerly rushing forward. Her eyes shining brightly in an innocent manner. Almost the way a small child would at seeing something new. Haru looked at her as she came forwards with all manner of goodies. A big smile on her face as she presented the food to him proudly as if she had made it herself.

She presented a box of Poki, some melon pan and meat. Though the first two he had expected he was surprised to see her so enthusiastic about meat. It seemed Rin had a sweet tooth as well as a love of meat. He never would have guessed such things would make her so happy. But then everyone was different in that respect.

Haru sighed, he felt like a parent babysitting a small child "You better not eat them before dinner" he warned. He didn't want her to ruin her appetite by eating all the snacks. He would be annoyed if she did such a thing. He put a lot of effort into the meals he made and he would not allow for any of them to be wasted whatsoever.

Rin pouted, why couldn't he take her seriously? Why did he have to speak to her in such a patronizing manner? "I'm not a kid Haru! Cut me some damn slack!" she retorted defensively. She hadn't eaten these since she was a kid, once being given some as an offering. But nobody had ever given them to her again and she had been so disappointed.

Haru sighed but then allowed her to place them in the basket. But he was still curious about one thing "What's the meat for?" he asked curiously. They had plenty already. Why was she buying more of it if she had no need for it? Though he knew that Rin was fascinated with the human world, she was going a bit overboard.

Rin blinked then smiled "Me! I love meat! It's awesome" she replied happily. Nothing made her happier than chewing on some freshly grilled meat. So, juicy and delicious. Haru relented and simply checked the list to see what else they needed. He then walked in the direction of the ingredients while Rin followed him eagerly like a small child.


	8. C8: Always here

_Rin sat inside the temple, her body curled up tight like a ball. Her small body shaking like a leaf as tears spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her eyes red and swollen, her throat sore from crying so hard. She wanted this to all go away, she wanted everything to stop, she wanted the pain and the sadness she felt to disperse. For things to go back to how they were before._

 _This wasn't fair, why was this happening. Why did her grandpa have to leave her like this? Why did he have to die? He had never done anything wrong, now she was all alone with nothing._ _Her heart ached, so full of sadness she thought she may never be able to smile again. The fact that she would never ever see him again, she couldn't make the tears stop. She knew he would want her to be brave, but she couldn't do it._

 _No matter how much she forced herself to smile, to hide her feelings so that she could make him proud. She felt nothing but weakness, nothing but the loneliness inside of her._ _She wanted to make herself smile and be the brave girl he wanted, to be strong and smile. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't make herself happy. No words, no gestures, no gifts or letters from the clan would make it any better. He was gone, and she couldn't get over that._

 _He would no longer tell her stories, he would no longer pat her head affectionately. No more presents of sweets to share over tea and no more cuddles._ _There was nobody left to take care of her, nobody to keep her safe, to feed her. To come home to anymore. He was the only family she had left in the world, the only loved one that remained in her life._

 _Her parents had died in battle when she was but 3 years old, they never found the bodies, so she didn't even have their had been forced to leave the village to fight against an opposing clan who had sought to harm villagers and force their child to marry into their clan. Nothing but their memories, leaving her an orphan. She never even got to say goodbye to them._

 _But their deaths had not gone in vain, due to the blackmail and forcefulness of the clan, they had been shamed and cut ties. Rin being put under protection and her Grandpa helping to rebuild the clan's strength while helping Rin recuperate._ _Just a year before their death, her mother had suffered a miscarriage causing her baby brother to be born a stillbirth. She had been so excited to be a big sister, helping her parents as best she could, to be a big girl._

 _Ready to help look after and teach her baby brother about the duties of protecting the temple. Then she would have someone to play with, but she never got to meet him. She had been as distraught as her parents had been._ _Now as the only remaining member of the Matsuoka clan, she bore the responsibility of guardian. She was all alone, she had nobody to protect her, everything would have to be carried out alone._

 _She felt sick, she felt dizzy and she was scared. She wasn't ready to protect the temple, she still had so much to learn. She wasn't of age, the ceremony was usually passed on by 16, that was 6 years away._ _She was only 10 years old, she was still a child. What the hell did she know about running a temple, she was nowhere near strong enough. God her head was spinning, and her chest felt tight._

" _Grandpa come back. Don't leave, please don't go. I can't do this, I'm scared. I don't want to be alone Grandpa!" she sobbed resentfully. Was she being punished? Why did she have to endure this kind of cruel pain?_ _Much to her unaware, someone had heard her crying. Her desperate pained sobs but was unable to see the owner of the heartbroken weeping. Due to the fact she was shrouded in darkness, but knew it was a girl._

 _Haru had been wondering around the grounds, having been told by his grandpa to go play after training. Allowing him to have a break so that he wouldn't wear himself out or make himself ill from overexertion._ _As he had heard someone crying he had become worried, had someone gotten lost at the temple. He couldn't ignore someone in need, so he had approached, but found nobody was there._

 _This was because Rin was hidden behind the door, so she could have privacy to cry so nobody would make fun of her. She wanted to be alone with her misery and grieve the loss of the last family member she had left._ _He took a deep breath "Why are you crying? Are you lost? Why are you hiding?" he asked curiously. His grandpa and himself would help take care of them, they had no reason to be scared._

 _He could hear from her tone that it was a girl around his age. He kept wondering what could have possibly made her cry in such a painful way. causing him to worry about what was hurting her. What inner turmoil was raging inside of her body and causing her such conflict, what sadness was eating away at her and causing those bitter tears?_

 _Rin stiffened, she had always been taught to never be found by a human. Though humans told folklore of her kind, if she was ever to be found it would mean trouble. So, she had to hide from him until she came of age to protect herself._ _But she was angry and upset, so even if she had to hide she could always vent. "I hate it, I'm all alone. Grandpa is gone, mama is gone, papa is gone and even my baby brother. They're all dead and I have nothing. Nobody to protect me. I'm lonely!" she sobbed bitterly._

 _Though Tengu's were of the strongest demons, her age and lack of training left her weak. She could easily be overpowered and killed, tortured or even kidnapped. God knows what could happen to her now. She had refused to leave the temple because it felt like her home, going back to the village would be lonely and full of strangers. But this place carried her grandpa's essence and she didn't want to leave._

 _Haru was stunned by her words, she really had been through a lot. He then sat down outside the temple doors quietly, hoping to keep her company and help ease her pain. She had obviously been through a lot._ " _You're not alone, I live here. My Grandpa looks after me, but he's really old and I'm scared he will die soon too. My mama and papa are divorced so I don't get to see them much" he explained indifferently._

 _His grandpa had explained that his parents had fallen out because he wasn't like other kids. Though his father had no problem with his son's gift, the mother was angry at her child having weird powers._ _His mother had divorced him and abandoned her son. Disowning him as her child and remarried another man. His father heartbroken at the loss had left Haru with his father while he recovered._

 _However, decided to open a school for children like his son to help them with their own gifts. But sent his son letters and occasionally visited, but after his wife leaving him he was still fragile. Especially given Haru resembled her greatly. But he did love his son and he never failed to remind him that, spoiling his son with love whenever he saw him._

 _Rin was stunned by this, this boy. This stranger, he had suffered the same as she. However, despite knowing this she could still not stop the tears from flowing. But she never would have guessed he could possibly understand how she felt._ _Rin hesitated, though they were strangers. She knew this boy lived here, she had seen him about many times. But this was the first time she had ever spoken to him, even if she was hidden._

" _W… will you stay beside me. You won't go away too?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted a friend, anyone. She could never speak to him in case he hated her, not until she was strong enough. Not until she could protect him and the temple. But somehow, this boy chased away her loneliness. He was kind, his blue orbs always filled with strength and passion._

 _Haru smiled, he didn't know why. Even though he did not know the owner of the voice he felt a connection to them. A desire to protect them from their sadness "I promise I'll stay beside you forever" he replied warmly. He just hoped that one day he got to meet them in person, as speaking to a voice all the time got lonely when you knew it belonged to someone._

* * *

Rin lay silently on the porch, tears streaming down her face in her sleep. It had been 6 years since that day, since she had lost everything and the worst day of her life. The day she became an orphan. The one person she had left who raised her and showed her kindness, gone forever. Never having been able to say goodbye or even learn fully what her duties meant. Something she had been forced to face alone.

"Oji-chan" she whispered hoarsely. Since that day she had been alone, taking on the responsibility of protecting the temple herself. Her innocence lost and her childhood ending in that moment. Days of hard training, meditation, studying and self-healing had taken place. She had been forced to return to the village briefly for her grandfather's funeral and wake but had to return back as the temple could not be left unattended.

Focusing her energy, her powers and her abilities. Learning all she could about herself and what she was capable of. Learning how to become the strongest she could be so her grandpa would be proud of her. Later becoming a strong beautiful young woman, capturing the hearts of many male Tengu and admiration from her fellow clan members. But her heart would forever belong to Haru, ever since she was young.

Haru was sweeping the yard, cleaning the grounds and restocking the shop goods. Today was a quiet day due to it being a bank holiday so there was not much for him to do. But it would allow him to take it easy. However, he would not rest and indulge in comfort and guilty pleasures until everything was in place and tended to. He was no slacker after all.

Rin was resting on the porch due to boredom and a lack of anything to do. He had a right mind to scold her for being so lazy. Given she lived here, she could at least help out every now and again. He sighed heavily, approaching her with an annoyed expression "Oi Rin. Quit sleeping already" he scolded. Honestly, were all Tengu like this? He had heard they were powerful demons yet the only form of power he had seen was her own that she transferred to him via lip contact.

However, as he approached his expression changed to one of surprise and tenderness. He had seen Rin do a lot of things while here. Tease him, get annoyed, jealous, stubborn and shy. But he had never seen her cry before. Was she having a nightmare, was she sulking? Was she upset? He had never seen Rin look so vulnerable before, from day one she had shown her confidence and pride as a woman. Showing her affections for him proudly.

He knelt down towards her, shrugging her gently to wake her from her dreams. She rarely talked about herself, so god knows what kind of dreams she was having or what thoughts and feelings she repressed. "Rin wake up" he replied sternly but his voice was tender. She was safe, whatever she was dreaming about couldn't hurt her. It wasn't real, any of it.

"I don't want to be alone" Rin replied weakly her tone filled with sadness. She didn't want anyone else to leave her, she wouldn't be able to stand such a loss again. Those words caught Haru off guard, never having expected such words to come from Rin. Yet why did they sound so familiar. He swore he had heard such words from someone before, a long time ago.

He then sat down beside Rin on the porch, work could wait. He didn't want to leave Rin alone like this. He couldn't leave her locked inside the painful dreams she was having, that just would not be right. He reached out a hand slowly and stroked her hair affectionately. Hoping to soothe her sadness, whatever memories she was reliving in her dreams. Hoping to chase away whatever she was being forced to remember.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes wearily, her head drowsy from sleep and crying. She hadn't had that dream in a very long time. Since his death, Rin had repressed her memories as they became too painful. She remembered him fondly but being so young his loss had impacted her deeply. Having nobody left, the realization of loneliness had broken her. True fear and sadness having hit her.

She had been forced to stay the village until she was 15, due to the fact she was too young to protect it alone. Wards and barriers were placed around it to keep it safe and of course Haru's family guarded it. When she was 16, she was finally able to return to Haru's side and protect the temple as her grandpa wished for her. However, with a guardian she had been allowed to visit him every now and again.

Though a few close friends and guardians had known about Rin's feelings for Haru, they had been kept secret. Though her love had been supported due to how her Grandpa had encouraged the relationship. Many worried about people using him to hurt Rin or use him as a tool against her. So, as well as being trained as a guardian of the temple and the Matriarch of her family. She had also been bridal trained in secret.

She gripped her throat lightly, she was thirsty. She needed refreshment after crying, she only hoped her eyes weren't noticeably red after that. It would be too awkward to have to explain. When she was young, many other children had teased her for being a crybaby, something she had later started to hide out of fear and shame of being teased.

"Are you feeling better?" a familiar voiced asked in a concerned manner. He had left to make some tea then get back to patrolling the grounds. But upon seeing her wake up, he felt it best to check up on her. Whenever he had a bad dream, his Grandpa would comfort him then make some hot milk to help ease his troubles and help him get back to sleep.

Rin looked up to see Haru standing nearby, holding a tray of beverages. She smiled fondly, he was still as caring as he had been when he was a child. Though he wasn't as easy to show it was he was as a child. "Mm, a bit thirsty though" she admitted shyly. She had developed a habit of hiding her weakness so that nobody could use it against her. Yet she was able to show that side of herself freely to Haru.

Haru softened then approached with the tray, handing her some freshly made tea. I was supposed to help calm the nerves and hydrate you after having exhausted yourself. And Rin looked like she needed it. Though, he had not expected her to cry so hard, he could see the red marks under her eyes from the tears. It must have been a scary dream indeed.

She nodded gratefully taking the tea from him, feeling a little bad for making him worry. "Arigato Haru" she replied kindly. She sipped the tea, sighing under her breath. She felt refreshed and livelier, rousing her sleepiness and easing her sore throat. Feeling calmer than her previously stressed and emotional state earlier, feeling herself returning to normal somewhat.

Haru gazed at her with concern, not quite reassured of her well-being. She could hide it all she wanted, but he knew she was still affected by the dream. He wanted to know what had upset her so deeply. He couldn't force Rin to tell him, he knew that much. But he wished she trusted him enough to open her heart to him. This was her home too wasn't it? She had protected the temple all these years.

He sighed wearily under his breath "I can't force you to tell me, but dismissing your feelings is not good for your well-being. Talking about it helps relieve the mind and body of burden" he replied reassuringly. His grandpa had always explained things to him when he didn't understand or even coaxed him to talk about his feelings. Though it had taken much time and patience.

Rin blushed, where the hell had that wisdom come from? He was usually so bossy, yet every now and again he showed profound knowledge and kindness. It was like he was two different people. She then shifted, the dream was still strong in her mind. She felt lonely and it wasn't often that she showed weakness like this. But it was Haru, she had known him nearly all of her life after all.

* * *

"When I was little, my grandpa died leaving me alone. I had no other family members, so I was raised by the servants due the rule at the village of leaving someone so young unattended with adult protection" Rin explained. She had never felt lonelier in her life, feeling as though they never truly cared about her. Only looking after her out of duty because of her role as the sole Matsuoka heir and matriarch.

But her visits to see Haruka away from her studies were the highlight of her life. Being able to get away from the village and see him again. Her love continuing to blossom despite the hardships she faced. When old enough she was able to return to the temple fully and be by his side. Watching over him until they could meet in person and she could tell him how she felt. How much he meant to her.

Haru was stunned, he never knew she suffered such hardships. She was a very strong person to have dealt with all of that and protect a temple at the same time. She really should take pride in that. He placed a hand on her shoulder supportively "Gomen'nasai, I've been very harsh towards you. I apologize" he replied empathetically. He had no idea she carried such strong burdens on her shoulders.

She had protected this temple all her life and faced many hardships, having to deny her own personal problems for her duties. Something he could greatly relate to, as after losing his grandpa he became the guardian of the temple. It was a burden to bear but one he also carried with pride, knowing his grandfathers teachings would not have been in vain.

Rin softened, a small smile appearing on her face "Not really. You were the person who gave me the strength to keep going. Even as a child you told me words I never knew I needed" she explained shyly. Though she had crushed on him from afar as a child, that interaction had confirmed her feelings for him. A love that had blossomed from adolescence into adulthood, her first and only love.

Haru looked confused, they had known each other since they were young? But how could that be? He never recalled having ever met Rin when she was young, the day she appeared before him was a first for him. Sure, Makoto would occasionally visit to play or give him medicine, but he never recalled ever seeing any other girls at the temple.

Rin sighed, of course he wouldn't remember. He had been very young after all, he hadn't even seen her face. How the hell was he to know that she had been the one crying all those years ago. "One day, I was hiding in the temple after he died. I was so upset I couldn't even show my face. But you heard me crying, you sat outside the temple and kept me company" she explained shyly.

Haru blinked, then a look of shock came upon his face. Now he remembered, when he was small he heard a girl crying inside the temple. However, respecting their privacy he had sat outside and kept them company until they felt better. He never saw their face and he never met them, but somehow, he felt a strong desire to protect them. He never thought that girl would turn out to be Rin, that she would be a demon of all things.

A sad smile came across Rin's face, of course he would be repulsed. Oh hey, I've been watching you your whole life because I protect this temple. Oh, and I'm actually in love with you. Like that didn't sound like a stalker, there was no way to say this without sounding creepy. But she couldn't help but be honest, it was in her nature to be so.

"You, you've been watching over me for the past 6 years. So, when you told me you loved me, that was…" Haru said in utter disbelief. He had thought Rin had kissed him to tease him, it had been genuine. She saved her first everything for him, she had done it all out of love. He felt so badly for treating her like a child up until now. He knew she had inherited the temple from her grandpa, but she never said at what age or for how long. So, he simply assumed she had been of an age where she would have adapted.

Rin blushed, honestly Haru could be such an idiot sometimes. His habit of jumping to conclusions occasionally really was a pain in the ass. She knew being a priest he had to be guarded, but being overly suspicious was not attractive. "I know the myths about Tengu being perverted. But believe it or not for some of us it really is a myth" she growled under her breath irritably.

Yes, there were a lot of males at her home village whom were as horny and perverted as people made them out to be. But some were shy, passive and even awkward when it came to such matters. Hell, there were some girls who could even be awkward and dirty minded, while some were ladylike and avoided the topic altogether. She herself had a healthy mind that did have dirty thoughts, but they did not at as her main thought process.

Haru couldn't argue there, even though Rin had made it obvious on many occasions that she cared about him. However, he had simply seen it as a form of attention seeking and playfulness being a demon. However, her feelings for him were genuine and he felt bad for not having taken them seriously. No wonder she was always irritable or upset when he ignored her or was kind towards other women.

Haru sat beside the young Tengu, then placed his arm around her shoulder, then pulled her close to him. Rin's cheeks lit up with embarrassment as it was not often Haru took control like this. He had a musky scent about him, his body was warm and well formed. She knew him as the boy she had fallen for but watching him grow up too. He really had become a man and a handsome one at that.

However, though she was forward and flirty when it came to kissing, she had never really made it past that. When it came to sex, that was a completely different matter altogether. But it was something she had dreamed about happening with the one she loved. "Um… Haru" she stammered shyly. He was acting very unlike himself, usually he was stern and sharp tongued with her. It was rare she ever saw Haru show such a gentle side to anyone but Makoto.

"You had a bad dream right, one that made you cry. Thinking about your grandpa. You must have felt lonely even with me in the dream, right?" he replied bluntly. Even if Rin hid her pain, he would still comfort her. Like he said, it wasn't good to bottle up your feelings. Even if Rin would only give him the basic talk of her problems, he would help her heal through physical attention. She would enjoy that wouldn't she? If she cared about him?

Rin blushed, was he worried about her? But, even so it felt like he was forcing himself to do this because it felt like the right thing. Because as a priest he could not ignore someone who was in need. "You… you don't have to force yourself to comfort me out of pity. I know you don't like me" she snapped defiantly. He took her in when she told him she was a guardian and it was made obvious she had no home.

She lived off of offerings and would eat fruit from trees, which was not enough to sustain her. She bathed in secret at springs or in rain, looking after herself in her own way due to not being able to return home. She had to make do with the best that she had, but that only made her more resilient. She was a tough nut to crack and was a strong willed girl.

Haru irked upon hearing that, his eyebrow twitching and a look of annoyance on his face. Did she really just say that to him? Sure, he wasn't overly romantic or a walking Romeo showering her with affection. But he did care for her in his own way and yes, he enjoyed her company. The way he felt about her was different than how he felt about Makoto. But he had never had a girl tell him that she loved him before.

"I never do anything I don't want to do. Right now, I'm comforting you because I want to, because I hate seeing you cry" he replied tenderly. Knowing Rin had been the crying girl from his childhood only made him want to hold her even tighter. To wipe away her tears and reassure her that everything would be ok. Impressed that despite her sorrows, she had worked hard enough to protect her temple and shrine for all these years.

Rin went silent, her mind going blank and she swore steam was erupting from her head. That almost sounded like a love confession, but she had always taken Haru to be indifferent and bossy. "B… But I thought you found me annoying. Aren't you just kind to me because you feel sorry for a pitiful Tengu" she replied in a stubborn tone. Though deep down the idea of Haru even caring about her a little bit made her happy.

Haru peered at Rin, a cold glare on his face "Do you really think me that heartless, I may be bossy. But I am not incapable of emotions. Thus, you would not be jealous of Makoto" he reminded her impatiently. He had seen the way Rin glared at her, sure she understood their friendship and was softer around Makoto now. But every now and again she would become irritated about their closeness.

Rin huffed, ok he had her there. She had been very jealous of Makoto before she realized their friendship. As childish as she had been, she could see the two genuinely cared about one another. But that still left her curious about how Haru felt about her, why he kept showing her different sides to himself in such a way. He went from being hot to cold so quickly it left her unable to understand completely.

"What do you like about me? I mean I guess you've already found out in my case" she asked curiously her tone stubborn. He had better not be messing with her here or she would be avoiding him for a long time. If he so much as made fun of her for being jealous of another girl she would be pissed. She had hidden her feelings from him from her clan after all.

Haru hummed, he had never really had the time to think about this fully. He had noticed small things she did over time that he found cute, funny or things about her physically that were attractive. "You have beautiful eyes; the colour is very alluring and mysterious. Your hair is really silky too. I've never really thought much of girls with short hair before, or any girls in general. But on you its cute" he replied casually.

Rin gasped, how could he say such embarrassing things so easily. He just called her cute and didn't even get flustered. Back when she decided to cut off her hair, everyone gave her a hard time. But Haru liked it. Hell, though she had gotten compliments before, most guys at the village only wanted her for her status or purely for a physical relationship.

"I admit, when you get moody or sulk it can be annoying when I have duties. But when your shy or upset at being neglected its kind of cute. It makes me want to spoil you, like right now" he replied with a smile and a chuckle. Her cheeks reminded him of strawberries, so bright and red. Full of colour, so beautiful, something he could admire without end.

Rin frowned, was he calling her a kid or complimenting her here. She had mixed feelings about the last comment, as it felt he was laughing at her. She knew he was just being honest, but things you said could be interpreted differently. "So, your calling me childish" she grumbled. She wondered if anyone else knew about his secret mean streak.

Haru smiled, yep there was that cute side he was talking about. "No, your showing your fragile side. Your allowing me to see your weaknesses and that makes me want to shower you with affection" he replied. Though he had always been a giving person due to his grandfathers influence, but never a pushover. Somehow, when he was around Rin he wanted to spoil her endlessly and hold her in his arms.

Rin peered up at him with wide eyes, was he saying he liked her too? Was he admitting he loved her too? No, it was too soon for that, but perhaps he was harbouring a crush, blossoming feelings? I mean he pretty much admitted that he enjoyed showing her affection because her weakness brought out his desire to protect her didn't he? I mean it sounded like it to her.

Haru saw the hope in her eyes and shifted, ok now it was his turn to be embarrassed. Why was it this demon had such an influence on his heart? "I… I do have feelings for you Rin, but whether it's a desire to protect you out of duty as a priest and our partnership. Or if they are romantic, I cannot say. I just know I care about you" he explained.

Rin softened, a playful smile appearing on her face. Oh, how naïve Haru could be, but that was one of his cute aspects. She then leaned upwards and kissed his cheek affectionately making him blush. "Thank you Haru, for making me feel better. But as far as your feelings, we can work them out together" she reassured him. But she would make sure to kindle them, as selfish as it was she wanted his love to be requited. To make Haru see how deeply she cared.

Haru sighed but ruffled her hair affectionately. Glad to know she was feeling better and her tears would not be returning any time soon. As her smile was something he preferred to see. The two of them sat on the porch together in the quiet. This was nice, just the two of them bonding. Feeling refreshed and lighter, their problems no longer giving them grief.

 **Oji-chan-Grandpa**


	9. C9:Date

**After much anticipation you finally have an interaction of female Makoto and Sousuke (Yaaaay).** **And we have more of an interaction between Rin and Makoto in a platonic manner**

 **I apologize for not updating in a while, a lot of things happened in the past few months. It was my dad's 3rd anniversary, I moved into my own place 3 months ago and have been settling and all sorts. My creative flow has also been all over the place**

 **I hope you like it and please feel free to comment in the reviews for any ideas you have have for future chapters**

Makoto peered behind the door shyly, though she knew it was bad to keep Haru waiting. She couldn't help but want to stay here a little longer, just to be able to admire him to keep the memory burned into her mind. Though she had a busy enough life she tried to make sure that every spare moment she was able to just admire and appreciate him for a short time.

Whenever she saw him he always looked so... perfect, even right now after kendo training and pushing himself he still made her heart skip a beat. Sure, he was a little hot and sweaty, his hair was messy, and he would be tired. But something about him seemed to allure her in like a bee to the flower, unable to resist her temptations. Causing her affections to only grow stronger.

His messy black hair lightly dripping with sweat and water, his flushed cheeks that were so fine and sharp. His shiny turquoise eyes, that reminded her of the ocean. His perfect lips that were blushed and swollen from the heat. Then there was the more awkward and embarrassing thing she couldn't stop looking at. The abs, his perfectly formed muscles that peaked out of his kendo robe.

She wondered how someone could be so handsome, so charming and so mysterious. He was like something out of a movie or a comic book, but here he was standing before her. From the first moment they had met as brief as it was, she had felt something inside of her that she had never felt before in her life. That feeling being adoration and affection of the romantic kind. Having never looked at another man the same way.

She knew it was rude to stare, that she was probably being a bit perverted and strange right now. But Sousuke was just so…. alluring. She could never stop thinking about him and whenever she was around him. Her heart skipped a beat, her head became a mess and she could never seem to speak normally around him. She tried to hide it but even some of her classmates were becoming wary of it.

" _He'll probably never notice me though, there are loads of popular and prettier girls who confess to him all the time"_ she thought to herself. She knew she would never have a chance with him. But she was happy enough admiring him from afar. Suddenly, she pushed to hard on the door and panicked. Causing the gym door to creak open slowly making her presence known. Makoto panicked, knowing she probably looked like a creep or a stalker. God why didn't she just leave sooner? Now she had made it obvious she was there and staring at him like a stalker, god the only thing that would make this worse would be if she took a picture of him with her phone. Now he probably thought of her like all the other annoying fan-girl's who hounded him every second of the day.

Sousuke looked up quietly, averting his gaze towards the door. A bottle of water in his hand, he had thought all of the other team members and students would be gone by now. Unless it was the janitor come to clean up. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was Makoto Tachibana, a regular visitor of the club. As annoying as some fan girls could be, she was surprisingly polite and pleasant to be around. His only complaint was that she never seemed to visit more often.

She brought first aid for him, she gave him medicine to help his stamina and health that she made herself. Having heard from fellow classmates that her family ran a natural medicinal shop. He was impressed at the level of skill she showed at making such complex remedies and all from memory and training, they worked really well too. Always happy when he found her giving him more.

She watched every match he took part in but never approached after the match due to him being bombarded by other women. Unlike his more obsessive and clingy fangirls who only ever wanted to get into his pants. Makoto seemed to genuinely care about him, which he had to admit was a breath of fresh air. "Makoto Tachibana, right? You don't have to hide, you can come out you know" he replied in a kind tone. He would be rather grateful to be able to speak to her for once, given she said so little to him when they did have their meetings.

She tended to just hand him the medicine and say, "Your welcome" and leave shyly. Or when she did acknowledge him it would be a shy nod. Not being one for many words when she was in his company. Probably not wanting to be a bother to him. Then again she may also feel intimidated by the competition who were more fierce and would bully her to no end if she was more bold about her affections towards him. He hated how a lot of his fans were ruthless and harassed his more quiet fans, they were the worst types of people.

Makoto blushed, feeling humiliated that she had been found out. She couldn't exactly hide or pretend she wasn't there and running away would be stupid and rude. But what the hell was she supposed to say to him? Then again when would she get another chance to talk to him personally like this? With no fan girls to get in the way and get all territorial. She wasn't the only person who had an interest in him after all. She swallowed nervously and gripped her firsts, not having any medicine to use as an excuse this time. Slowly she edged away from behind the door and stepped into the room, her eyes pinned to the ground and her face red as a raspberry.

"K… Kon'nichiwa Sousuke-kun" she replied shyly. God he was even more handsome up close, her heart hammering inside of her chest. She really hoped she didn't mess this up and say something stupid. She was stunned she hadn't had a spontaneous nosebleed out of the pressure and embarrassment she was feeling right now. Though she was known for being kind and friendly, she was also prone to anxiety under pressure.

She just needed to relax, there was no need to get worked up. But around Sousuke that seemed to be a habit, she could just never seem to act normally around him. However, she needed to try and control her feelings. She could just say "hello" or "Training hard again", anything to bring up a topic of conversation. Anything would be better than this awkward silence, the tension was killing her.

Sousuke gazed at her silently, she was even lovelier up close in person. Her short olive hair brushing against her cheeks, her bangs slightly covering her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes and rosy cheeks. How long he had wanted to be close to her, instead of her always being so far away and out of reach. He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her, but he knew she would just freak out. Patience was a virtue after all. But spending more time with her instead was still an option and it would give them time to talk. "Are you free this weekend?" he asked casually. He usually spent his weekends training, with his family or just relaxing.

He was a very casual and laid back person when he wasn't pushing himself during training. He had a lot of hobbies and could even be considered an easy going and boring guy, to anyone who knew him personally that is. It often amused him of half the rumours that his admirers thought about him, knowing they didn't know anything about him personally. Putting imaginations inside their head of what they wanted him to be.

But she never assumed anything about him and he appreciated that more than she knew. He was the only person he had felt that saw him as a person instead of an idol like everyone else. That only made him like her even more. Hell, she didn't have to be free herself, but it was worth asking. He knew she was childhood friends with that Nanase guy, they may be doing something together. She may also have friends in her class that she may want to spend time with. Or even her family.

Makoto stiffened, her mind going blank as shock overwhelmed her. Her face now radiating with heat, to the point she looked even darker. Steam erupting in small clouds from her head. She couldn't believe this was really happening outside of her own imagination. The guy she had been crushing on in secret for what felt like forever was asking her out on a date. This was like a dream come true, she just hoped this was real and not a figment of her imagination.

She couldn't let this chance slip through her fingers and give off the wrong impression. "H… Hai, this weekend is fine, but… if you want to see your friends instead you don't have to force yourself" she replied bravely. As happy as she was she knew he had a life outside of her and had people he cared about. Relationships were about trust and respect right? She had to give him space and understand he had important things in his life.

Sousuke blinked at her, utterly in awe of the person he was speaking to. She was so cute, so angelic that it hurt. How willing, understanding and sweet she was, it brought out his dominant side. His desire to protect her, to treat her right. He shifted, now feeling awkward himself. He had never been so affected by a woman before, given the number of fan-girls who threw themselves and endless amounts of gifts and love letters at him nearly every day. "I want to, really. I guess… what I'm saying is, I've been interested in your for-a while" he replied awkwardly. She wasn't like the other girls, she didn't kiss his ass or bombard him with patience. She gave him space, she was understanding and sweet.

Makoto was stunned, she had thought this would just be another day of admiring him from afar. Then leaving with that sweet memory in her mind until they once more crossed paths. Or she caught a glimpse of him from afar or briefly in person. A shy smile spread across her face as happiness began to fill her, admittedly acting like a quite literally schoolgirl in love. "I… I'd like that" she replied bravely. Maybe they could get ice cream and share hobbies or something like that. She had always been a romantic at heart and preferred the simple things when it came to a date.

Sousuke then smiled back at her, glad she had finally smiled for him. It was warm and sweet like sunshine, not forced or scary like the others but natural; real. Like a girl should be. Feeling hopeful at whatever may happen between them in the future. "I'll see you at the weekend then" he replied repetitively. He would be counting down the days. He knew he would be thinking about their date for a long time, before and after it took place.

Makoto nodded eagerly in agreement, before heading off quickly. She had to meet Haru about his medicine supply being renewed again, but she also needed to cool her head. Trying to get it into her mind that she was going to be dating her crush, that their relationship had finally taken a more serious step up. This felt so weird, like a dream but one she didn't want to wake from. She felt a squeal building up inside of her, desperate to be set free.

* * *

Haru wondered wearily through the house, his body heavy and his mind fuzzy. It had been a long day, excessive training of his mental strength and powers. Making sure he was at his peak and capable of protecting the temple. He couldn't relax for even a second, this temple needed protecting from all manner of demons and wicked spirits. He had known this since he was young, though it was tiring the pay off of protecting people was worth it. All manner of souls were weak to certain spirits and demons, leaving them open to all manner of harm and influence. Which he would keep fighting against for the rest of his life, to keep people safe.

He had been sworn to this duty from the day he was born, from the minute his powers began to grow and make themselves known. His grandfather had taught him well and was the reason for all he knew, many hours had been spent honing in his gifts until he was as strong as he was now. This temple was not only his home but his responsibility as the heir to the family lineage and its current protector.

He knew he needed to rest, but he couldn't. There was so much to do, hopefully some of Makoto's medicine would work as a pick me up for a while. Though he knew Rin would chew his ear off about it. He was touched by her concern over him but he had been doing this a long time before she had come into his life. He was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. He was not as weak as he had been when he was a child, though it undoubtedly did bring on fatigue in more serious matters.

But he felt like he was using Rin as an energy feed, she was a person too. Yes, she was a demon, but she obviously was not heartless. She loved him and had done for a very long time. The idea of taking advantage of her made him feel like crap. Though he had done nothing to hurt her, he kept leeching her own strength from her so that he could recover, to the point he kept expecting it in an almost selfish manner which he felt guilty for.

He refused to constantly go to her for energy which in turn would be draining her somewhat. He had to get by on his own too when Rin would not be around, he had done for a long time after all. After his grandpa died, Makoto had come to stay with him for a while before he was old enough to take care of himself, making sure he was at full strength. Then he had lived here alone and had done every day after that.

"Haru?" Rin's voice came from behind him. God, he looked so pale like she was looking at a Yurei haunting the temple grounds. Like he was about to pass out at any second, truth be told she was stunned he hadn't already by now. What the hell was he doing pushing himself like this? Was he trying to get himself killed? He would not be able to protect the temple and exorcise demons if he did this to himself. What would he do without her? That medicine he took would only be able to do so much as it was not long lasting at all. Even he was aware of that himself.

She approached him in a heartbeat, she needed to restore his energy now. She was worried about being rough with him due to the anger and frustration she was feeling, but right now there were more important matters at hand. She didn't want him to get ill or prone to demon attack, even with her protection there were still spirits that could affect Haru. If he let himself get in states like these for long wicked spirits and malevolent demons would get in, even with her protection.

Haru saw her coming and held her at arm's length, refusing to partake of her energy. He would not die from this, all he needed was some rest and some of Makoto's medicine and he would be back to normal again. But the look he gave her made his heart feel like it was being squeezed. He felt awful, seeing the hurt expression that came across her face. But he didn't want to keep relying on her to recover all the time, surely this would take a toll on her too, even demons had their limits to how much they could handle.

He then slipped, falling to his knees, his body finally giving up on him due to the fatigue and pressure he had put himself under. God he was so tired, his body feeling like a sack of rice. The sounds around him sounding distant, faded even; his sight becoming fuzzy and exhaustion starting to get to him. He needed rest, but he had no time. There was so much he still had to do.

Rin grabbed him in a heartbeat, holding him close to her protectively. Daring any lower spirit or demon to even try anything, corner a scared dog and it would attack without hesitation. He was in a bad state and she could sense it, how weak his energy levels were, he couldn't keep the temple safe like this. "Haru, you need to rest. God, why don't you just let me share my energy with you" she scolded. She was surprised by Haru's stubbornness, he was probably worse than her sometimes. Maybe that was why they were so good for each other, like Yin and Yang.

Haru sighed falling lower, to which Rin started to slide with him and blush at where he was ending up. This really wasn't appropriate, but she knew he couldn't help himself. He had been working too hard again. All of his strength would be leaving him, for all his powers were strong his body had a limit. The body was a fragile thing and he had been neglecting himself despite how much she had been asking him about his well being.

Eventually, she managed to lower herself to the floor in a sitting position so neither of them would get hurt. For all her demon strength, Haru was physically heavier due to him being a male. Now Haru could lean against her and get some rest, then he could feel better again. But Haru had plans of his own. He slowly leaned his head towards her legs and rested himself contently on her lap like a small child. Rin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his bold gesture, wondering if he was doing this on purpose.

"I'm using Rin's lap, its your job to look after me, right?" Haru replied bluntly a playful tone in his voice despite how exhausted he was. He had never been close to a woman like this before. Her thighs were soft, and she smelled really nice, he had been able to smell her perfume when he fell on her chest as he began to pass out. Sometimes it wasn't so bad having a cute demon girl to look after you. She really wasn't as bad as the stories about her kind wrote about. I guess you had to meet one in person before you judged them.

Rin pouted. He was enjoying this wasn't he? God, sometimes he could be so bratty, but then she was just as bad. But it was not often she got to act like a couple with Haru, due to their duties at the temple. So, she may as well make the best of this before things were back to normal again. "If my legs die while your out of it, I'll wake you up" she warned. Though deep down she knew she could endure anything for his sake, love was funny like that after all. It made you do the stupidest of things.

Haru smiled, he knew she wouldn't. If the smallest thing were to happen to him right now she would lose it and panic. She was just being stubborn, at the least she would move his head and place it on a pillow or something. But then he doubted she would ever try and get away from a situation like this, she would be enjoying it too much. "Sounds fair" he replied sleepily, his eyes slowly closing shut as he faded into sleep.

Rin sighed, god she loved him so much but damn it did he annoy her sometimes. But she was glad he was finally getting some much-needed rest, plus with her around no wicked spirits would even try and make any trouble. She then summoned her wings; the bright sun would unsettle Haru and make it hard for him to rest. Her large black wings protecting them like a feathered umbrella of sorts, her maroon eyes glowing with a light hint of red glow. She smiled softly, raising her head to watch the leaves slowly falling around them.

* * *

Makoto smiled to herself, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was going on a date with Sousuke, after all her pining and all of her longing. She was finally going to go on a date with the boy she had been crushing on since she started middle school. She hadn't stopped smiling or blushing all the way home, almost in a daze. So, this was what it felt like to be in love, no wonder everyone was so happy during it. There really was no feeling like it. To celebrate she had bought some pork buns, ramune and Taiyaki. She was in such a good mood she wanted to share it with Haru and Rin. Though she felt that she would be more confident to tell Rin before Haru.

Though she knew Rin had felt threatened by her presence when they first met, they were now on better terms due to understanding her relationship to Haru better. They were slowly becoming friends though she knew it would be a while before she fully gained the trust of Rin to a similar level to that of the closeness she had with Haru. But friendships took time after all and she was willing to wait and allow it to grow naturally.

"Ohaiyo? Haru? Is anyone home?" she called out loudly. She hated to bother them if they were sleeping, things had to get hectic around here what with tourists and customers looking for charms, gifts and exorcisms. But then again maybe neither of them were in, they had a life after all. But then she could always leave her food as an offering to the temple for good luck instead.

"Oi, Haru's had a long day! Try keep it down!" Rin growled quietly. Honestly, could she be any louder? Though she had never expected someone as polite and passive as Makoto to be capable of such a loud voice, she sure had a pair of strong lungs. She could be rather clueless sometimes for all she was pretty. But then she seemed like a nice girl. She obviously had a big heart and was very giving indeed.

Makoto flinched at the anger in the tone of voice and turned around quickly in panic. But then she saw Haru napping on Rin's lap peacefully, now understanding her temper. Feeling rather rude and guilty for being so thoughtless, she must have been worried about him. She approached quietly, bowing her head apologetically. A look of worry on her face "Is he ok? He looks so tired and pale" she asked in an almost frantic tone. Why hadn't she come home sooner and brought medicine.

Rin gazed down at him quietly, unless they were a demon or had spiritual/magical powers. Nobody could see her wings, so she had no need to hide them. Besides, if Makoto could she had all sorts of influence to keep her quiet and she couldn't exactly act surprised as she knew off all of Haru's gifts anyway. She stroked his fringe out of his face affectionately making him moan sleepily. "He pushed himself again not wanting to be a bother. He obviously passed out but he's resting now. I'll give him hell for it when he wakes up" she joked. She would make sure to kiss him so hard he would pass out from lack of air.

Makoto softened it was clear Rin really did love Haru. She was glad that he had someone to take such good care of him,knowing how lonely he had been growing up, especially after his grandpa died. But she was curious as to how long they had been together and how long they had liked one another. She held up the bag of goodies quietly, the smell of the food wafting lightly from the bag. "I brought some snacks, to celebrate" she replied happily. Maybe she would just have to wait to tell them since Haru was asleep.

Rin perked up, worrying over Haru had made her hungry and she hadn't exactly been able to move. As stereotypical as it was she did get rather moody when she was hungry. Makoto was a godsend, she had come at exactly the right time. She wondered if she had any of Haru's medicine on her too. "Gimme" she replied eagerly trying to hide the fact she was drooling and her stomach was growling.

* * *

Rin happily munched on a pork bun, humming quietly under her breath as she eagerly filled her empty belly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but then again, she had been more focused on looking after Haru. The very thought of leaving him alone in the state he was in had not been an option to her. "Sorry I snapped at you, I was just worried about Haru" she apologized. She had been out of line and she shouldn't have been so curt towards Makoto. She should have just said shush and put a finger to her lips.

Makoto laughed awkwardly, smiling at her "No, I should have been more self-aware, I guess I was just a little excited" she apologized. She had just been too lost in her own thoughts that she had been cut off from the world around her for a while. The memory of Sousuke making her cheeks heat all over again. She was just so happy she couldn't hold it in. How long she had waited for this moment and dreamed of finally being able to date him.

Rin raised her eyebrow curiously, ok now she was curious. But then Makoto had a life outside of her grandparents and looking after her best friend. She was a woman with needs and dreams after all. I mean she was always a positive person, but now she was acting like a kid who was just given an allowance for the sweet shop which was not like her at all "Got yourself a date or something?" she asked curiously.

Makoto blushed again, this woman was really perceptive. No wonder she and Haru got along so well, they were more similar than they realized they were. Suddenly, she felt a little too warm. Knowing Rin had read her like a book without knowing it, that her secret was now in the open. Suddenly she felt all nervous again and tried to focus on eating to try and avert the situation from its current topic of conversation.

Rin stared at her in shock, not expecting to hit the nail on the hammer. Rather taken aback by this, wondering whom the lucky boy was. "Ok… wow, um… congrats I guess. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked awkwardly. Its not like Makoto didn't have her own life or interests, but she spent so much time hanging out with them at the temple that it didn't seem real at all. Where had she met this guy and how long had she liked him?

Makoto smiled shyly, her eyes shining brightly with joy. There was no way to put into words how happy she was feeling, all that would come out of her would be laughs and squeals. Except for it felt like she was dancing on a cloud and no form of bad mood could ever get her down. "Sousuke, Yamazaki Sousuke. He's a senior student in the Kendo club. We're kind of meeting this weekend" she replied bravely. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight at all, thankfully he had also given her his number.

A small smirk spread across Rin's face, so she was into the princely, macho type huh? The kind of guy who would protect her and look after her. "So, an older guy. Who knew you had so many kinks, older, buff and obviously a knock out to get you so flustered" she teased. But deep down she was happy for Makoto, she heard from Haru that she lived with her grandparents. She spent most of her time being a good student, caring for her grandparents, training her medicinal skills or caring for Haruka. It was good to know she had her own life, especially a potential relationship. She spent her time doing so much for other people and never asking for anything in return.

Makoto shifted, this girl kept hitting the button. How was it she seemed to know everything about this guy despite not knowing him? But then again, she could just be lucky, she needed to calm down. For a long time, she had been worried Sousuke would never give her the time of day. Feeling that she was plainer than the other girls who had sent him love letters and pined for his attention constantly. The other girls who wore make up, knew fashion, were popular, long flowing longs, used diet trends and were good at flirting and speaking their mind.

"I've never met a guy like him. You'd think a guy as popular as him would be a jerk and take advantage of his fans. But he turns down every love letter, every chocolate gift, every confession all of them. He always shows his dislike and annoyance of those who pester him, but never me" she explained. There were girls who teased with their sexuality, girls who pestered him and tried to get cozy with him. Girls who had obsessed over him and fought over him, but he turned them all down.

Rin scoffed, why was Makoto so humble? She had a lovely figure, nice assets, legs and soft smooth skin on account of the medicine she made and a healthy diet. She had beautiful green eyes and soft olive hair. She was proud of her sexuality as a woman and a demon, she used her female influence to allure Haru a little admittedly. But then again human women did the same thing, some were just bolder than others. "He's obviously a guy of good tastes if he rejected a bunch of horny fan girls for you. You're no wallflower Makoto, be proud of the fact he noticed you" she reassured her kindly. Hell, she was a catch that Sousuke obviously wasn't willing to lose.

Makoto felt her chest fill with warmth and happiness envelop her. Giving her a confidence boost she didn't know that she had needed. Rin was the female friend she had never had growing up. She had never been on a date before and had no idea of how things would go or how she should present herself. But she knew she was looking forward to that moment more than she had before in her life. Knowing that Sousuke had chosen her, that out of all the offers he got he noticed her. She had never thought much of herself but obviously to him she had made some form of an impression.

"Arigato Rin-chan, I… I honestly feel like I'm in a dream or something. I never thought that Sousuke would ever notice me, let alone that he may feel the same way" she confessed. Love truly did make you act crazy, because right now she couldn't stop smiling or blushing like a fool. She felt like she could say or do anything and not care about the affects, though nothing bad of course.

Rin hummed, she felt a kindred spirit of love in Makoto. Two young women so deeply in love that they would do anything for them, their hearts captivated by someone who meant the world to them. They both loved a guy for what felt like forever and never knew if the latter would ever give her the time of day. But if Haru was warming up to her, then Makoto had a chance too. She had to use this chance for all it was worth.

She had finally made herself known to Haru, was living at the temple with him and had started a relationship of sorts with him. Though a stressful and often tense moment faced them, they did care about one another. Haru had come to find himself finding comfort in her presence and accepting her affections and difference of her stereotypical demon nature. Makoto had obviously liked this guy a for a long time though she had no idea since when the latter's affections had blossomed. But she had finally made her move and was starting to grow a relationship with this guy.

"Love really is exciting isn't it. You feel like your going crazy but sometimes it's a bittersweet but wonderful feeling" Rin sighed under her breath. She honestly could never see herself in a life that did not involve Haruka by her side. There was no wonder people yearned for it so much and it inspired so many great stories, poems and famous people. Because it brought out such strong passionate feelings inside of you that you just had to share the emotions that it brought out of you.

Now it was Makoto's turn to scoff and chuckle under her breath "It really is" she agreed. She had suffered so long feeling like Sousuke was out of her reach, but now he was within her grasp. It felt like a load had been lifted off her chest. The two girls sat on the porch peacefully eating their snacks while Haru slept soundly on Rin's lap. Joking and conversing about their own experiences with love and more amusing moments in their life.

* * *

Haru's eyes opened wearily, the brightness of the light feeling like he was in a dream. Like he was being born again, like a child trying to make sense of the world before they were able to adapt. He felt himself resting on something warm and familiar, the scent of something delicious wafting up his nose. Voices in the background that felt close and yet so far away from him. "Konbanwa Haru, you must be hungry" a familiar voice replied. Good thing Makoto had brought plenty, she had been really hungry. But she had managed to have an enjoyable conversation with Makoto all the same.

Haru blinked slowly to see himself resting on Rin's lap while the latter was eating something contently. A peaceful expression on her face as she peered down at him while gazing into the distance. He was surprised to see her in such a pleasant mood after how upset she had been at him earlier, but was none the less happy to know she was still here. Haru moaned sleepily while sitting up, his body still sore from sleeping for so long. He rubbed his eyes and cracked his stiff joints to get comfortable. "Gomen Rin, I slept for too long" he apologized.

"Don't apologize Haru, from the looks of it you needed rest. Good thing Rin was here to take care of you" Makoto reassured him. He was only human, he needed to rest sometimes. Being the priest of this temple was a heavy duty after all. But she hadn't seen him sleep for that long since he was a child, he really must have been through a lot to take that much out of him.

Haru looked around and blushed to see Makoto sitting beside Rin. How long had she been here? Holy crap he had been in the company of his best friend while drooling in his sleep like a child. He wanted to be mad at Rin, but he had asked if he could use her lap, so it was his own fault. He felt so ashamed for causing so many problems because of his own failure to take care of his own well being.

"Would you like something to eat? I got plenty of pork buns to share" Makoto offered. He must be hungry after sleeping for so long. Given how tired he must have been, he must be starving by now. If he wanted to continue growing his power and retaining his strength he needed to take better care of himself, they weren't kids anymore after all. Rin and herself would not always be there to help him.

Haru gratefully took a meat bun and was met with the familiar and pleasant taste that filled his mouth. His stomach gurgling at the food that was about to fill its empty hole, eager to devour more tasty food. It had been a long time since he had eaten meat buns, not since their childhood in winter or at a festival, nostalgia hitting him harder with every bite.

Rin sighed, relieved to finally see him eating something. But he would need a proper meal later on and she would be sure he ate every morsel "Honestly, you push yourself too hard Haru. You should know better, one day you'll get yourself in trouble" she scolded. She dreaded to think what may happen to him if she hadn't been there. What may have happened to him without her support.

Usually Haru would get short with her and comment that he wasn't a child. But he remembered seeing the fear in her eyes and how she had scolded him. How hurt she had been when he pushed her away and falling into her arms. She had been through a lot and it had to be a relief to see him waking up fine. "Arigato Rin, you took care of me despite how much trouble I caused you. I hope I can still stabilize later on with your help" he asked sneaking a wink at her. Though he had been able to sleep peacefully and recover, he would need her kiss to fully get back to himself soon. However, that would take place when Makoto finally made her leave for the day.

Rin blushed, but she couldn't stay mad at him. The puppy dog eyes he was giving her right now were just too much for her to handle, was he even aware of his own cuteness sometimes? "Your damn lucky to have me Nanase, don't forget that" she muttered. God if she didn't love him so much she would have punched him for pushing himself so much. The things he put her through.

Haru smiled warmly at her "Never" he replied gently taking another bite out of his bun eagerly. He had noticed over time that since Rin came to the temple. It felt more like a home again, less lonely and more comfortable. The air was clearer and there were less spirits to drain him. All because of her. The days without her were something he never wanted to experience again.


End file.
